


Unsettling Riddle

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, Rare Pairings, Top Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: After helping out with renovations at Arkham Asylum, where The Riddler helped keep him from injury, he's decided to offer a hand in friendship, or... is it more?





	1. Friendly Visit

Thursday morning came swift and sure as the morning sun shined through the window pane onto the sleeping figure.

Dick groaned and rolled over onto his side, burying his head under his pillow.

The sun he found far too bright as he opened his eyes and recalled what he planned on doing that day. Tomorrow he'd be heading to his new apartment nearby his new workplace he'd be starting Monday morning.

Moving the pillow aside he sat up and tossed his blanket aside and grinned. “Another beautiful day.” His alarm went off just then and he reached over to turn it off.

Stretching his arms above his head he stood up and went to shower.

Emerging twenty minutes later from the bathroom after a relaxing hot shower, dressed only in a knee-length terry cloth robe he searched through the dresser drawers of the room in search of something to wear.

“You'd think I were going on a date,” he chuckled, “even if I'm just trying to befriend The Riddler,” and picked out a pair of tight black dress slacks, a powder blue button-up shirt. He rolled the sleeves halfway up his forearms.

He glanced out the window. Felt the cool breeze through the crack in the window. It had rained sometime during the early morning and had cooled everything. Clouds looked to be still rolling in and hiding the brightness of the sun from view.

Turning back to his wardrobe he pulled out a form-fitting cashmere sweater. Then he slipped into a pair of low heeled boots.

He blinked and picked up a comb to tame a few errant dark locks.

His thoughts turned back to the other day and felt his cheeks flush at the remembered fall that Riddler had saved him from. Recalled, too, the warmth of his hand on his ass.

Setting the comb back down he stared at himself in the mirror. “Is this really just extending a hand in friendship?”

He couldn't remember when he'd been attracted to any of the men around him. Other than the ones he'd seen on the big screen. One of his dates had even squealed over one of the hot studs on the screen and he had agreed. She'd thought he was just following her lead, but the actor had been drool-worthy.

“I'm thinking too much,” he smiled at himself and then turned around. “Well, breakfast first and then time to go.”

He glanced at Jason and Alfred who were both at the kitchen table eating. “Don't tell me, Padre and Joker are late, or still asleep?”

Alfred glanced at him, then at Jason, then back at him with a quirked brow and a small shake of his head.

That meant it wasn't appropriate to discuss around Jason.

Jason blinked up at him. “Where ya goin', Dick?”

“I'm going to visit a... friend.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Sorry, Jay, but no.”

Alfred cleared his throat. “Don't forget you're going to the fair with me that opened today. I heard Ivy and Harley would be there too.”

Jason beamed. “Oh!? That's awesome.” He dug into his bowl of oatmeal and strawberries.

Dick grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, and some milk. He figured it was a good thing Jason was an older kid and that there were so many willing to help watch him when certain people were either out crusading or spending private time with their boyfriend.

* * *

When he arrived at Arkham's gates, riding the motorcycle that Harley and Ivy had gifted him on his twentieth not quite a week ago he parked beyond said gates and removing his helmet he walked to the doors. Each step slow as he felt his pulse speed up.

He wondered what he really wanted from The Riddler. His thoughts kept crossing the fence between friendship and something more.

His thoughts flickered to the idea that villains and sidekicks, villains and _heroes_ didn't work out.

_ 'Except I've seen Batman and Joker. Arch-enemies if ever there were any _.'

Well, there was only one thing to do. _Try._

Then again, maybe The Riddler had no interest in him other than friendship. Which was fine, making a new friend always brought a smile to his countenance.

Miss. Nahlu blinked at him. “Hello, Mr. Grayson. How are you?”

“I'm good.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought I might visit one of the patients here?”

“Of course, it is visiting hours. Who?”

“The Riddler.”

“Edward Nigma?”

He nodded. He hadn't heard him referred to by his actual name in so long he'd near forgotten.

“He doesn't get many visitors. I don't think even his family has seen him since he was incarcerated at Blackgate and then sent here.”

“That's terrible. I didn't know that.” His parents having been taken from him at a young age had been difficult, but to have family that wouldn't even see you when they had the choice had to be far worse. “But can I see him?”

“You can. Let me just sign you in and then have one of the orderlies bring him to the Visitor's rooms.”

“Thank you.” He waited while she called someone on the intercom.

“Come this way Mr. Grayson.” She stepped out from behind her desk and led him around one hall, down a second, then turned into a third before on their left she opened a door. “You can wait for Mr. Nigma here.”

“Doesn't he prefer being called The Riddler?”

“Yes, but if we know a patients name, its better and more professional that we call them by their legal name.”

“Oh. Okay.” That meant no one knew Joker's legal name. Maybe not even the man himself. But as long as he wasn't hurting anyone and his surrogate father was happy and trusted him, he found the guy to be okay.

“By the way Mr. Grayson.”

“Yes, ma'am?” He looked back at Miss. Nahlu.

“If you're still willing to host Mr. Nigma, even in Blüdhaven, that has been discussed and since it's close you may do so.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “But not until next week. Thursday. We can't have too many of our patients out at once.”

“Understandable.”

“Now, I must get back to the front desk.”

“Okay. Thank you again Miss. Nahlu.”

She smiled and waved to him before leaving the room.

He glanced around the room. Recalled sometime before when he'd visited the place when he'd been Batman's sidekick that it had had a couple of benches and a table or two inside. Now there were recliners, a chaise lounge, a love seat, and one table with two small office chairs.

He decided to sit down on the small couch and leaned back.

  
  
The door opened and an orderly walked in with The Riddler.

“You have up to two hours to visit with each other. Then visiting hours will be over until after lunch.”

Dick stood up, “Thank you.”

The orderly nodded, “Just press the panic button if you need to,” then turned and left. He heard the door lock.

Ridder smiled at him. “Well, hello, Dick. If I'd known you were visiting I would have tried to find something more presentable to wear. Not like the nurses and guards would let me.”

“That doesn't matter. I know places like this have a dress code for their patients. Why don't you have a seat?”

Riddler moved closer to him and sat down on the couch he'd been sitting on.

Instead of moving, as he felt it'd be impolite, and he didn't mind anyway, he sat down within inches of where the older man sat.

The Riddler shifted where he sat so that he was half-turned to look at him.

He turned toward him where he sat.

“You know, Dick, if I may call you that?”

He nodded. “What do you want to be called.”

“I prefer to be called The Riddler.”

“Really?”

“At least for the time being, yes.”

“Okay.”

“Now, Dick, I do enjoy the way you dress.” He smiled.

He felt a slight warmth rising to his cheeks as The Riddler looked him over.

“You really are quite a pretty boy.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Can't you solve that riddle on your own?”

“I think you are.”

“Do you?” He quirked a brow and he smiled again.

“You _are_.” Surely if he were wrong, The Riddler would point it out.

“Riddle me this, Dick, you can use me to say hello and to say goodbye. I'm no good when I'm too dry. I can be quick or I can be slow. What am I?”

“I think I know this one.”

“Oh?” He quirked a brow. “Do tell.”

The smile he directed his way had him shifting in his seat.

“The answer... it's... a kiss.”

Riddler's gaze dropped to his mouth. “You appear to have very kissable lips, Dick.”

He grinned abashed, color rising to his cheeks. “How would you know, Riddler?”

“Just by seeing them. But I won't know for certain. Not until my lips brush yours. Press into them until they're pliant and open for my perusal. To kiss you is to answer a puzzle.”

He blinked. “Puzzle?”

Riddlers gaze locked with his. “Yes. The puzzle we're two pieces of. Is this desire a momentary aberration. Or is it something more? Will it fizzle out, or will a kiss only further fan the flames, until it's an eternal inferno like the core of the Earth or the sun burning hot – _always_.”

“Wow. You certainly have a way with... words.” Those eyes which grew further heated with every word held him captivated.

“The question is, do either of us dare risk getting burnt?”

“I dare if you do.” He felt the heat rise to his face again, but his boyish grin didn't falter.

Riddler's brows arched. “Really? I didn't expect _you_ to be interested, or even if you were I didn't think you'd agree.”

“Did you not want me to agree?”

Riddler lifted a hand and placed it on his knee.

He felt the warmth of those kneading fingers through the material of his tight dress pants. Shivered as the rubbed against the side of his knees.

“You know, Miss. Nahlu said I could host you even in Blüdhaven. I don't want to take advantage...”

“Who said _you'd_ be the one taking advantage, Dick?”

His eyes widened when that hand moved up his thigh and stopped just short of his growing_ interest_.

“Riddler,” he glanced down at his hand where it lay on his thigh. He wasn't sure he was glad he had some manner of clothing between that hand and his naked thigh, or not.

“Even through your nice tight slacks, I can feel your pulse against my fingers of your profunda femoris vein in your thigh.”

He nodded, not quite sure what to say.

Riddler leaned in, his hand tightened on his thigh. His second hand came up to grab him by the chin and angle his head so that Riddler was able to brush his lips over his own.

He felt the teasing of the tip of the older man's tongue against his lips which parted at his insistence.

Riddlers tongue brushed over his tongue just once before he broke the kiss.

“Now, do tell me, Dick, are you still willing to host me knowing I have my sights set on you? Because just that kiss has not given me the answer to the riddle, to the puzzle that is you, I, and this chemistry between us.”

He could only stare into his eyes for several long seconds as he processed what had just happened.

Licked his lips even as The Riddler's hands moved to encircle his forearms.

With a blink and a deep breath, he nodded his head, gaze still locked with his. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I did these two justice even if it's an AU!  
Do note the updates for this may be slower than other stories I'm working on since there's so many. Heh.


	2. Unbridled

The Riddler smiled at his single worded answer and rubbed his hands up and down his forearms where they were bare.

Lifted first one arm to pepper kisses upon and then the other.

So simple, but still intimate in a way that had his breathing grow just a bit uneven.

Riddler's gaze ensnared his with a single heated look.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, chest rising and then falling as he let out a sigh.

One of Riddler's hands moved from his forearms and landed back on his thigh.

He looked down, cheeks red as that hand slid up further along his thigh.

The older man brushed his fingers over the bulge at the crotch of his tight slacks.

Tilting his head back a heady breath passed his lips.

“Now you yourself are a puzzle, Dick, that must be solved. Finding out your bodies every erogenous zone and finding out just how many sounds you can make when aroused.”

He stared at him, eyes widening as those fingers kneaded his cock through his pants. Squeezed him and had him shuddering as his hips bucked up against his hand.

Then felt his face flush as he moved his hand from the bulge of his pants and lower.

He spread his legs, giving him better access. Far be it from him to deny his own desires even if they were coming on a bit too swiftly. Hot and heavy.

Riddler caught his eyes with his again and smiled. “There is one question answered. Whether you'd be receptive to my touch this early in the investigation of our riddle, of our puzzle. Just waiting to be solved.”

His own fingers curled into the cushions of the couch as Riddler's fingers pressed up against where no one had touched him before and certainly not with any desire.

With a gulp he glanced down at Riddler's hand. Felt his arm underneath his clothed erection straining against the tightness of his slacks. Further felt his finger rubbing him around his asshole through the material of his trousers.

He groaned when he felt him pushing against his hole. Felt the clothing he wore brush rough against his skin when pushed, prodded and rubbed.

“Riddler. Stop.”

He paused his movement and quirked a brow, “Why? You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“No one's touched me there, Riddler. I've never been with a _man_ and none of the women ever _pegged_ me.”

He witnessed dawning apprehension. Followed by a smug smile.

“Quite a surprise. A beautiful gift. If you'd be but willing to offer such wonder to me and let our bodies be two puzzle pieces that fit together.”

He glanced at the door. As it was only a visiting room anyone could come in at any time. It wasn't a private room either for visitors really from what he knew.

Looking back into the older man's eyes he grinned. “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

His face flushed. “It's going to be a surprise.”

“I hope it's one I like.”

“Think of it as a riddle, or a puzzle to guess before I get back.”

“You haven't been here long, Dick.”

“I suppose not. But I just need to ask Miss. Nahlu something.” He leaned into Riddler, tilted his head back and brushed his lips across his.

Then, carefully dislodged himself from Riddler's exploring hand and probing fingers and walked to the door. Knocked on it as orderlies worked in the hall passing by.

One stopped, turned and unlocked the door.

“Is Miss. Nahlu available?”

“I'm right here,” she said as she walked down the hall toward him and handed one of the orderlies a clipboard, “these are your new duties today. Do them well and you might be elevated from intern to full-time employee.”

“Oh, thank you, ma'am!”

She turned her attention to him, with the door shut and locked behind him wherein Riddler waited.

“How may I help you, Mr. Grayson.”

With his face growing flush, he cast a superstitious glance around the hall and once it was just Miss. Nahlu he asked her, “C-can I turn this visit into a conjugal one?”

“Is that what he wants?”

“I have to ask him first. I wanted to surprise him. I have to go get something. Buy lunch too, if that's okay.”

“Well conjugal visits are different from regular visits. And since you were a helpful volunteer as long as he's fine with it too, I'll give you a few hours once you return from wherever you need to go?”

“Thank you.”

“You should tell him you'll be back at least and that I've extended your visiting hours. Once you're back I'll show you both to the conjugal room.”

“Can it not be the one used by Joker and Bruce Wayne?” That was one thing he wanted to avoid.

“Of course. It would be awkward to use the room your guardian uses wouldn't it?”

He nodded.

Miss. Nahlu smiled. “You know what, you go get what you need and I'll keep Mr. Nigma company.”

“Thank you. You really _are_ a peach, Miss. Nahlu.”

He left the building, hopped on his motorcycle and headed back to the manor.

Divested of his clothes once in his room. His brows furrowed at the choices he had. His last Robin costume which had gotten a bit tight when he'd had that last bit of a growth spurt or the Nightwing costume wouldn't do, not there if he were to keep that part of his life a secret.

However, he turned to the drawer with his cop uniform. Now that was something he didn't have to hide from. It wasn't a secret identity. Although the shirt and pants were tight on him as he donned each one. Underneath he'd chosen a form-fitting leather jockstrap after deciding not to go commando as initially thought.

Not knowing how the conjugal rooms worked he pulled out a bottle of lube from his dresser drawer, unopened, he couldn't rub one out with others at the manor unless he was in the shower.

He glanced at the helmet and the cap. Opted for the helmet. He could use the cap if he ever wanted to play the role of stripper cop – unless it was for work. With a grin he placed a pair of handcuffs on his belt and with the cop helmet buckled under his chin he left the manor before anyone noticed him and mounted his motorcycle to head back to Arkham. Only stopping to pick up some chicken tenders with corn on the cob, green beans, sweet and sour sauce, biscuits, and two lemonades.

It was almost lunchtime when he got back due to how long the ride between there and back was. Even on his motorcycle.

Miss. Nahlu greeted him at the front with The Riddler in the lobby.

The man glanced up at him, quirking a brow then he smiled, and winked at him.

His heartbeat quickened.

“Sign in first, please, Mr. Grayson.”

He turned to the desk and with a nod lifted his free hand to scrawl his name.

“Does he know?”

“I didn't tell him, but he always seems to know things before anyone else.”

“Right.”

He turned toward where Riddler sat and walked over to him. “I hope you like chicken tenders and lemonade.”

“I do. I also like your uniform. Including the helmet.” His eyes lowered to where he had the helmet between his arm and his side. “Just makes me want to gobble you up, pretty boy.”

Heat crept up his neck. “Do you want to go eat somewhere where it's just the two of us?”

He lifted one brow with a knowing smile. “One of the conjugal rooms?”

“How did you figure that out?” The red of his face darkened further.

“One, I got you aroused. Two, we couldn't do anything in the visitor's room in case another visitor arrived. Three, you left but said you'd be back. Why leave for any reason while visiting unless you planned on something. Four, what else could you possibly surprise an inmate, or patient of Arkham Asylum with, but a conjugal visit?”

“Oh, that's a lot of good points. But, do you... do you want to?”

“Are you sure we're not going too fast?”

“This is the twenty-first century, and it's not like we're _exactly_ strangers hooking up at anonymously at some dive bar.”

“True.”

“I'm clean. How about you?”

“I'm clean, it's been a year since I got to play with anyone but my hand,” he chuckled.

He blinked. “That long?”

“How long for you?”

“Two months. With my last girlfriend.”

“Who dumped who?”

“It was mutual.”

Miss. Nahlu cleared her throat as she walked toward them. “If you're both ready, walk this way.”

She led them down a hall to one of the newer wings. Where there were more conjugal rooms than the two the place had previously boasted.

She passed the first and second one, then stopped to open the door of the third. “This one is available, recently cleaned, and certain couples have not used it.”

“Thank you,” he blushed.

The Riddler nodded with a slight bow, “Yes, thank you, ma'am.”

After they stepped inside the doors locked. They were _alone_ with a room that had a bed.

Spotting the table and chairs he went over to them and set down their lunch.

“L-let's eat lunch.”

He heard him chuckle, “Yes, of course. We'll need all the energy we can get and besides I'm famished.” He sat down in the chair opposite him as he pulled out each portion for them both. He'd made sure to get two of everything.

Riddler picked up a chicken tender and dipped it into the sauce. Once he'd finished that piece he hummed.

“You know, Dick...”

“Yeah?' He grinned at him before taking a bite of the green beans.

“Your tight cop pants, well they make it easy to tell you're wearing a jockstrap under them and that's so sexy. I want to grab hold of one of those straps while I spank your fine ass.”

He almost choked, but at least nothing went down the wrong way as he swallowed what he'd chewed on.

“You... really should save those kinds of ideas until _after_ we're done eating.”

“I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but broach the subject,” he quirked a brow and smiled before digging into his plate with gusto.

Where The Riddler had touched him earlier he felt a pulsing need around his hole and an ache in his cock that strained against his tight trousers.

He watched the other man eat. Smiled across the table at him every few bites he finished off.

Taking a cool refreshing drink of his lemonade once he'd finished his plate and set it into the paper bag the meals had come in, he gandered in his direction once again. Saw that he too had finished.

Riddler dabbed a napkin against his mouth. Set everything in the bag as he had.

Then the man stood and offered his hand to him. “Are you ready to discover how well we fit together, like a puzzle to be joined, a riddle to be answered?”

He placed his hand in the older man's and wondered what happened there that day was going to do to his life and even that of The Riddler's.

With his hand in Riddler's he was whisked to the bed and pushed down into the mattress.

His eyes grew wide again as Riddler lifted his legs to bend over his forearms. The bulge of his crotch bumping against his chin.

The man, with a smug smile, winked at him, “I'm going to drive you wild first, and have you begging to cum.”

Riddler parted his lips and ghosted a kiss over his clothed cock. Sucking the tight material of his uniform pants into his mouth along with the head of his cock trapped behind the clothing he had chosen to wear.

His fingers dug into the bedsheets beneath him.

Felt Riddler's teeth graze his cock through the pants and the leather jockstrap he had underneath and wished they weren't in the way of him feeling him more intensely.

He groaned at the sucking sound as Riddler's saliva wet his front.

“Riddler, please, no more. You're going to make me shoot my load.”

He let go of his now saliva drenched crotch.

“I think you should refrain from reaching orgasm until after I'm inside you, but there's so much to do with your body that doesn't involve instantly penetrating you, though that is most assuredly on the table.”

He felt his face flush once again and moaned. “Do whatever you want to do to my body, Daddy.” The last word slipped from his tongue and it took him a few moments to realize and felt his face grow red a tomato and hot as a ghost pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Certain birdy couldn't wait, eh?


	3. First Time

Riddler grinned at him. “Ah, sweet words to my ears, Dick.” His hands moved to grasp his ankles.

Fingers kneaded sensitive flesh through the tight trousers Dick had worn, had chosen to don to return to The Riddler within Arkham and one of its conjugal rooms.

Then the man pinched his calves through the form-fitting pants. Rubbed his palms slowly up over the back of his calves to the crook of his knee.

He shivered as he massaged him there. A soft moan passed his lips.

“I see I've found a particularly sensitive spot, Dick.” Then his hands were moving again up over his thighs, underneath and above. Palms stroking against and through the material that covered his legs but were no barrier to each caress, stroke, and pinch.

His own hands moved down over his chest. Fingertips brushed against his nipples then lower still till his hands went to his waistband.

Riddler seeing where Dick's hand were headed caught the young man's wrists in his grip.

“No, Dick, I know you're excited, but you're not to touch yourself. Not yet at least.”

He groaned. “Riddler, please.”

The older man shook his head. “No.”

“Please, Daddy?”

Riddler smirked down at him. “No. That won't work either, boy.”

He blinked when he felt Riddler's other hand at his hip. Then heard the clink of the handcuffs he'd brought.

Riddler quickly cuffed one of his wrists then lifted his hands fully above his head where he cuffed the other wrist.

He tugged on the restraints and couldn't move.

“You're cuffed to the headboard, boy.”

“But, I want to touch you too, Daddy.”

“Later. When you can behave yourself for Daddy.”

He shivered as Riddler slithered back down and his hands brushed against his inner thighs. Felt him squeeze him through the tight pants. The man's hands were so close to his clothed hard cock that he couldn't help trying to move his hips to gain his touch _there_.

But the man pulled his hands back and lifted his head to quirk a brow at him. “You're quite an eager boy, Dick, but you'd best stop that or you'll be punished.”

“Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, Daddy.” He frowned, uncertain what kind of punishment the man would have for him. While he could imagine a spanking that didn't mean that was what was on the table.

He blinked when the man unhooked one of his wrists, if only for a moment and then re-cuffed his freed wrist.

Riddler pulled on the small chain link between wrists and tugged him up.

“On your knees, Dick.”

He sat up on his knees and flushed when Riddler stood up to his full height on the bed.

Unable to look away he watched as the man undid the button fly of his prison-issued pants. Underneath the man wore a tight green and black speedo.

Licking his lips he glanced up at the older man.

“Start sucking dick, Dick.” He chuckled.

Amused, he smiled, then his gaze fell back to the bulge of Riddler's undergarment.

Riddler stepped closer to him as he opened his mouth.

His tongue rolled up over the clothed cock on offer. His mouth breathed against the tight material that stretched over the man's large aroused flesh. Using his teeth be scraped them against the man's cock through the green and black speedo. Smoothed his tongue along his length. Pressed his mouth firmer against the clothed erection as his salivary glands pooled saliva in his mouth which soaked into the front of The Riddler's undergarment.

Above him, Riddler's breathing grew on even. The man let out guttural groans and heady moans of mounting pleasure.

He felt one of the older man's hands smooth back his hair and then grasp a handful at the back of his head. Felt him tugging on his hair and moved his head back to follow, his lips wet with saliva and the tang of Riddler's precum from having tasted him through those tight, now saliva drenched, green and black speedo.

He gazed up into The Riddler's eyes. Took note of the blown-out pupils and the way the man's nostrils flared as he breathed. Chest rising and falling quicker than before.

Dick's eyes followed the path of the older man's free hand and watched as he pulled out his big juicy cock from the side of the speedo where it met the conjunction of his thigh.

“Continue, boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.” His head was tugged back to Riddler's cock, now out of its confines. There was no material between his mouth and that juicy looking treat.

Of course he understood that unlike in the gay porn flicks he'd watched when no one was looking, there was no way he'd be able to deep throat the man like he was born to it having had no practical experience.

Not that he wouldn't try.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Riddler's cock. Rolled his tongue over the tip where he tasted a bead of precum and moaned, the sound muffled around the cock in his mouth.

Riddler, above him, moaned.

Pleased that he was pleasing him he slid his tongue around his girth. Took another inch inside his mouth and rolled his tongue around him the opposite direction.

Lifting his cuffed hands he took hold of the base of the man's cock and squeezed. Stroked his hands up and down even as his mouth continued to take him inch by inch until he was near the back of his mouth.

He gulped around the man's girth. And removing his hands tried to swallow him down his throat. But with a choking cough, he pulled his head back and regained his breath and equilibrium.

“I'm sorry, Daddy.”

Riddler ruffled his hair. “It's fine, boy. I didn't expect you to be an expert. You did well.”

He beamed up at him, at that small praise, his face flushed.

Riddler lowered back to his knees on the bed. Uncuffed one of Dick's wrists so that he could lift the hem of the tight shirt up and over his head. Without protest, Dick lifted his arms to aid him in his endeavor.

His heart raced, knowing what it might mean as those experienced fingers stroked down over his throat. Smoothed down over one of his pecs and pinched an errant nipple.

His eyes fluttered as a breathy moan passed his lips.

Riddler shoved him back down onto the bed. Pulled his legs out from under him. Quickly cuffed his bare wrist and had him once again handcuffed to the headboard of the bed.

The man who knelt above him and between his legs lifted his own shirt over his head revealing musculature that had him practically drooling at the sight.

Riddler pushed down the gray Arkham issued pants and lifted one knee up at a time to remove the article from his person and tossed it to the side.

Dick wished he could touch him. Smooth his hands down over each of his biceps, his pecs, his abs. _Everywhere_.

Licking his lips he lifted his hips when Riddler leaned over him and unbuckled his belt and holster then tugged on the waistband of his skintight breeches.

Riddler tugged off his pants leaving him only in his leather jockstrap.

The man's eyes roamed over him from head to foot and lingered at the conjunction of his thigh and pelvis.

“I've discovered you have a penchant for tight and sexy clothes that simply turn me on.”

His gaze followed Riddler's hands as the man stroked himself, _twice_.

Then that same hand reached down to him and squeezed his hot hard cock through the leather pouch.

He shuddered in pleasure and need at the touch.

“Please, ngh, Daddy.”

“What is it, boy?”

“I-I-I need you.”

“How?”

“I need... I want your cock inside me. Now, please, Daddy.”

“Not without preparing you, boy. This is your first time with a man, isn't it?”

He nodded.

Riddler smirked, “But you're so eager for it, aren't you?”

Again he nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

He followed the older man's movements and watched him find the small bottle of lube in his holster.

“You really are hungry for cock, aren't you?”

He groaned, “Yes, Daddy. For _your_ cock.” No man had ever turned him on so quick, and those he had found him attracted to weren't available, or he'd already been dating someone. Nor had the flame hadn't felt so hot and lapping at him and radiating like an inferno.

Riddler gazed into his eyes even as he picked up a couple of extra pillows and maneuvered them underneath Dick's hips.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he watched The Riddler open the fresh bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Parting his legs further apart, he saw the older man lower his hand and reach between his legs.

Gasped and arched into his touch as The Riddler's fingertips brushed against his entrance.

“Ngh, Daddy,” he moaned, his body shivering at the touch that sent tendrils of desire zinging along his synapses.

“Does it feel good, Dick, darling boy?”

“Y-yes. Weird, but good. So good, Daddy.”

Their eyes locked as Riddler pushed his finger against his hole, drew back, then pushed again. Teasing him.

With every little touch, he moaned, unable to hold back any sound. _Not_ wanting to hold them back.

Breathing slow and relaxed he shuddered as he felt Riddler's finger pushed inside him, past the ring of muscles.

“That's it, Dick, don't tense up. Be a good boy for Daddy and show him how well you can behave.”

His knees trembled as desire washed over him and he inhaled and slowly exhaled. Felt the older man's finger move deeper inside him.

When that finger crooked inside him his body arched and he let out a loud gasping moan.

His body continued to shake and shiver as Riddler's fingertip massaged that spot inside him. And if it were possible, making his cock even harder than it already had been.

After Riddler removed his finger, he blinked up at him as he leaned over him and undid the cuffs.

“Now, you still can't touch me. Not yet.” He moved his arms to his sides. “Grip the sheets until I've got my cock inside your virgin ass.”

He could only nod and curled his fingers into the bedsheets beneath him in anticipation. His breath already hot and heavy, his eyes half-lidded with the need to have The Riddler's cock inside him, taking him, _owning_ him.

Riddler picked up the bottle of lube again and poured more onto his fingers.

Closing the bottle he lowered his hand back between Dick's legs, lube coated fingers brushed against the hole between the young adult's ass cheeks.

Dick groaned as he felt Riddler pressing two fingers against his waiting hole, eager to have him inside him.

Taking a deep breath and then another, he slowly took in Riddler's fingers to the third knuckle. His face flushed with color when their eyes locked and the older man began to thrust his fingers in him again and again.

He moaned as the man's fingers parted from against each other, his fingers making a scissoring motion as he stretched him, preparing him for what was to come.

“Ah. Hahn. Please, Daddy,” he shivered, his hands grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet beneath him.

“Be patient, pretty boy. You're doing so well. Just a little more before you get to have my cock filling you up.”

He groaned at his words and took steady breaths, or as steady as he could as Riddler added a third finger.

His eyes rolled back as his body arched to meet every thrust of those fingers. Gasped when they touched that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Breathing heavy he stared up at the older man kneeling between his legs with his fingers up his virgin ass.

“That's right, dear boy, you're taking my fingers so well.”

Every motion of those fingers, each time they hit his prostate, he let out a louder moan, a long drawn out groan, a gasp of need, a cry of pleasure.

Riddler pulled his fingers out of him and he whimpered, “Daddy...”

“You already miss my fingers in you, don't you, Dick?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

His eyes widened when Riddler picked up the bottle of lube. Upturned it. Used his free hand to spread his ass cheeks as he poured a generous amount directly onto his hole and then Riddler's cock.

“Ngh. Cold.”

“Not for long, little boy.”

Tossing the bottle aside, Riddler grabbed him by the hips.

With his feet against the mattress, he raised himself up even above the pillows the older more experienced man had placed beneath him.

His body arched, his head tossed back against the pillows and his hands grasped tight onto the sheets beneath him as he felt the head of Riddler's cock against his hole.

Moaned at the feel of his big dick entering him. Inch by inch.

“Breathe Dick, breathe for Daddy.”

He took deep long breaths and exhaled shakily.

Winced at the slight sting.

Riddler, noticing, paused. “Let me know when I can move again, beautiful boy.”

His body grew adjusted to having his cock inside him, stretching him even further than those fingers of his had.

“Move, please, Daddy.”

With that said, Riddler inched inside him further, slow and careful not to cause him any undue stress.

His body shuddered as his mouth parted on another heady long moan. Riddler's fingers hadn't reached even half so far inside him.

“Feel good, my dear pretty boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.”

He lifted his legs and wrapped them around him, one ankle locked over the other.

“Daddy, please, you... you can move.”

He cried out in startled pleasure as Riddler pulled halfway out of him and then thrust back in. Repeated the motion several times and each time sounds of pleasure left his lips.

Loud moaning, groaning, grunting, gasping sounds from both of them echoed in the room as Riddler thrust into him again and again, his momentum picking up and causing the headboard of the bed to smack against the wall.

Underneath the older man his body thrashed, his legs tightened around him, his hands slipped back and forth over the sheets he'd been holding in them.

“You may touch yourself, pretty boy.”

He reached between their bodies, his hand worked its way beneath the waistband of his leather jockstrap. He stroked himself a few times.

Then Riddler removed his cock from him and he made a sound of protest.

“On your hands and knees, boy.”

Removing his hand from his cock he untangled his legs from around Riddler's waist, turned onto his belly and lifted himself onto his hands and knees without question.

Felt the tug on the straps of his jockstrap as Riddler pulled on them and thrust his cock back inside his hole.

He cried out in pleasure and swore he felt him even deeper.

Riddler, using the straps as reigns pulled him back against his cock even as he thrust forward into him. Over and over.

“You're taking me so well, little boy.”

“Ah! Nhn! Ah! Hngh!” His body rocked forward with every thrust and shuddered each time Riddler's slammed his big dick against and over his prostate.

“You may come for Daddy, you slutty, pretty boy.”

Lifting one hand he reached for his cock again, and squeezed himself through the leather of the jockstrap, stroking himself through the tight material.

With heavy breath and hot puffs of air, he felt his whole body heat up and his muscles clench and relax, even around Riddler's cock.

Riddler practically growled a moan against his ear as he thrust quicker, balls slapping against his ass as he tugged on the straps in his hands quicker and more frantic.

He came seconds before Riddler. Coated the inside pouch of his jockstrap and felt moments later Riddler's load filling him up inside. A strange sensation but it had him moaning and rocking his hips back against Riddler's cock as they rode out the waves of their orgasm.

When Riddler slipped out of him he collapsed on the bed and turned onto his back.

The older man smirked at him and lay beside him. His hand settled against his abs.

Dick glanced at him with a grin, face flush from the throes of passion, “Thank you, Daddy. When can we do that again?”

Riddler's eyes widened and then chuckled. “You want to go another round already? I think our bodies need a bit of recovery time, dear boy.”

He turned onto his side and snuggled up against Riddler. Wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his head against his chest.

“Affectionate one, aren't you?”

“We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, didn't we?”

“Oh, we did indeed, dear boy.”

The Riddler placed a hand at the small of his back and they laid there like that while their breathing evened out and their heart-rates calmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Insatiable

The pair of them had drifted off into a light slumber, arms and legs tangling as they sought out each others warmth in their sleep as the air conditioning unit turned on – yet another update to the asylum thanks to its mysterious and anonymous benefactor. Though there were those who could well guess who had helped to bring Arkham Asylum out of the dark days into the present where the patients' morale and contentment were more than ever even thought of in past times.

Dick's eyes fluttered open. He glanced at the clock and determined there was some time as yet left for the pair of them to enjoy each others company.

With a smile he shifted, untangling himself from Riddler's limbs.

Lifting a hand he threaded his fingers through the older man's hair. Brushed his fingertips along cheekbone and jawline.

Heard the man sigh in his slumber even as he pressed feather-light kisses to the man's neck and shoulder. His tongue trailed from the older man's shoulder down, down, and down further over chest and abdomen and lower still.

Licking his lips he gazed at Riddler's cock still on the outside of the green and black Speedo. 

Moving his hand he took hold of the man's cock and opened his mouth to swipe his tongue against the head of his cock. Flicked down and around his frenulum before his lips wrapped around the head.

With the touch of his hand and the swipe of his tongue he felt Riddler grow hard once more. Hummed in delight at the realization and sucked another inch of his length into his mouth while his hand stroked the rest of his cock up and down.

Then he felt the brush of fingers through his hair. The older man's fingers curling into a fist to tug causing him to take more of him inside his mouth as his tongue rolled around his girth over and over, teasing and exploring every rigid vein.

“What a way to wake up, but if you continue I'm going to cum.”

Lifting his head, he gave one final swipe of his tongue against the tip of the older man's cock-head. Tasted his precum that was evidence of his arousal. “I wouldn't mind.”

“Are you sure? Because I'd reach orgasm and you'd still be hard.” Riddler reached his hand down between them and squeezed his cock through the leather jockstrap he still wore.

A moan of pleasure and need erupted from him.

“What would _you_ like to do, boy?”

He sat upon his knees, placed one on either side of the man. Leaned over him, one elbow to the side of his head as he lowered his lips to brush over the older man's.

Reaching for the lube he poured it onto his own fingers. Tossed it aside and reached behind himself to push two of his fingers inside himself.

Riddler himself backed up onto the pillows and sat up. His gaze flickering to what the younger man was doing.

“You're insatiable, aren't you, boy?”

“Ngh, yes, Daddy.” His body shuddered and then he added a third finger. The prep and sex from earlier made the way easy as he thrust his fingers in and out of his ass. His head bumped against Riddler's chest.

Lifting his head as his eyes glazed over he swiped his tongue against one of Riddler's nipples. Heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled at the sound drawn from the older man.

Then removing his fingers from his ass he took hold of Riddler's cock and sat back on his knees. 

“I want you inside me, Daddy.”

“Again?” He grinned at him.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Riddler's hands moved up to caress his cheeks and down over his jaw. Fingertips smoothed down over his neck. One hand splayed over his throat and slowly moved lower. Fingers tweaked each of his nipples in turn.

With every touch, every caress, every tease he moaned. A shiver traveled through him as he stared into the cunning glance of Riddler.

“You may take me inside you, boy, let Daddy fill you up so full your thighs are covered in Daddy's seed.”

With a groan, he tilted back his head and lowered himself onto Riddler's cock. His hand lowered with each inch he took him into him. His body unused to being so fully stretched even though less than an hour ago the older male's cock had been deep inside his ass, awakening further his desires. Like lighting a candle that fell and set ablaze on dry tinder devouring everything in sight.

“That's it, little boy, take every inch of Daddy inside your tight little cunt.”

His face felt hot as he heard Riddler's utterance.

Moaned as he tilted his head forward and took the last of Riddler's cock inside him. Felt the older man's sac against the cheeks of his ass.

The older man brushed a kiss across his forehead. “You like Daddy's big cock inside you, don't you, little boy?”

He chanced a glimpse into the man's eyes and saw reflected there his own heated desire, like a volcano waiting to erupt.

“Yes, Daddy. I like having your cock inside me, filling me up, stretching me so good.” He moaned between words and then lifted himself up before lowering his body again to take all of the older man's length inside him again.

Riddler's arms moved around to behind him.

His body jolted forward, chest bumping chest when Riddler's hand landed on his ass and a slap resounded in the room.

“Daddy!” He glanced into his eyes and with a shudder of his body lifted himself up and down so that over and over he impaled himself on the older man's cock.

He groaned when he felt another slap against his ass and took note of the sparkling of Riddler's eyes.

“Ungh! Ahn! Hahngn!” His words were incoherent, making no sense even in his head as he bounced quicker on his lap, further aided by Riddler's hands upon his waist.

His hands moved up on either side of his head, rubbed down over his hair as his hips gyrated even as he was impaled on Riddler's cock over and over again.

Sounds of pleasure formed deep within them and let loose into the air of the room, hot and heavy, the smell of sex growing stronger by the second.

One of his hands slid down his front, over his neck and paused while his second hand lingered on his shoulder only a few brief seconds before brushing down over his left pectoral muscle. A hand which palmed over one of his hard nipples before lowering further his other hand in hot pursuit on the rightmost side of his body.

Riddler's eyes followed every movement of his hands while he held fast to him and helped him to thrust down on his cock and move back up in a continued pattern of erratic speed and angle.

Dick's body shuddered in delighted pleasure, his head tossed back and mouth open wide as a shaky drawn-out moan passed his lips when the sudden shift in angle teased Riddler's cock against his prostate.

“Daddy, can I touch myself? Please?” His half glazed over slanted eyes met the experienced knowing smug eyes of Riddler's.

“You may, pretty boy.”

He groaned at the permission as his hands slipped down past the waistband of the leather jockstrap and he grabbed hold of his dripping cock to stroke himself.

Riddler, still holding his waist, grabbed hold of the side straps of his undergarment, giving them a hard tug over and over.

Unrestrained and with mounting heat on both their parts their movements quickened. Each thrust down met with an upward thrust. Again, again, and again. 

Dick felt the muscles of his abdomen clench and his loins ignite like a match to dry kindling. Blazing hot, fast and furious.

Both their breathing grew more and more ragged, harsh, heavy and quick. To the point, words were not easily spoken and only the communication by way of body language and eyes could convey all that they felt.

Gazing at each other's mouths, Dick mouthed the words though no sound was forthcoming. _“May I come, Daddy?_”

And Riddler's answer was no different in the manner in which it was delivered, _“Yes, cum for Daddy, now, boy._”

The movement of their bodies grew more frantic as they neared the precipice of their combined lust for one another. The insatiable youth and the touch starved experienced adult.

Both their bodies arched back. The youth's ass squeezed around the girth of the older man as his body rocked, gyrated, and swayed as he came, spurting his seed onto his hands as he stroked himself and further dirtying the jockstrap he wore.

Moments later, he felt Riddler's jizz spilling inside him, spurt after spurt, his ass clenching around the man's cock over and over, milking him for all he had. Felt the fingers at his waist digging in a bit as the older man's orgasm reached a crescendo.

With a shaky breath and sweaty brows, their heads tilted toward the other. Their eyes met and they smiled at one another.

Dick leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss over Riddler's lips. Lips which opened beneath his and felt an eager tongue pass his lips to seek out his tongue.

Closing his eyes he sighed and moaned against his newest lover's mouth. The sound muffled as their tongues twirled and twisted around each other. Each, in turn, luring the other man's tongue into their mouth in an ageless dance of exploration of a lover's mouth, teeth, and tongue.

Pulling away from the kiss, Dick moaned against Riddler's ear, “What am I going to do when I can't be here like this with you, Daddy?”

The man chuckled. “Oh, there's plenty you can do on your own, boy. But I'd hate not to be present for whenever you decide you need a toy while you're away from me and in need of some release.”

His face felt as if it were aflame, but he grinned nevertheless. “I'd rather feel your cock inside me, Daddy.” To emphasize, he bucked his hips before moving off the older man's lap and flushing as he felt the excess of the man's jizz dribbling down his thighs.

He lay at his side and they were face to face again with the older man brushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“It will be a week before I'm allowed to host you at my place,” he murmured.

“A difficult length of time to go without, for myself, but I imagine far more difficult for you, you insatiable boy.”

Their gazes locked and, Dick asked with only the slightest shyness and an unwavering smile. “What would you like to do, that day?”

“I think perhaps, catch myself a little bird boy.”

His eyes widened only marginally and he chuckled. “Figured you would know.”

“It's a riddle, a puzzle I solved some time ago. Though I first figured out who the caped crusader of Gotham is before it dawned on me who you are, pretty birdy.”

Dick chuckled and glanced at the time. “I'm afraid we're nearly out of time.”

“A pity, we two puzzle pieces that fit so well together should be separated so long.”

“If I weren't starting at the Blüdhaven police station I'd have more time, but I have no idea what my schedule is yet.”

“Do you know where you'll be placed?”

“On one of the motorcycle units. It's the only opening they currently have available.”

Riddler licked his lips. “I see. Well, do get photos, I'd like to see you in full uniform, motorcycle included.”

“Okay.”

“And, if you do decide you need a toy from the adult store, at least take pictures, or better yet video.”

He blinked. “I don't know...”

“Don't worry, if you're careful only you and I will get to view whatever visuals you decide to present me. After all, it will help to pass the time between our visits.”

“I'll think about it,” he chuckled then got up to dress, as did Riddler himself before the orderlies came to summon Riddler and lead Dick out to the lobby to sign out of his visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Alas my updates will be less frequent the next few days or more while dealing with some matters, though writing does help me. I've a cousin in the hospital that the doctors have no idea what it is she has and it keeps spreading. Earlier this morning they thought it was a staph infection or something of the sort, now they're uncertain again. No proper diagnosis and so how is she supposed to get the proper care? I've also been a little busier, but not as much as I initially thought... but its a little harder to concentrate and write as swiftly as perusal when worry for a relative is uppermost in mind, but writing also helps to calm my frayed nerves. I just hope they can cure whatever she has, especially, but not only because she has a baby that is not yet quite two years old.


	5. Surprises

As he drove toward Blüdhaven he thought back to earlier in the day when he'd met up with The Riddler. And then sometime later in the  afternoon when he'd stopped Jason and his friends from seeing past the doorknob shaped like a bat.

However, _he_ had seen inside it. He hoped Jason and his peers weren't going to try again and get inside that. Perhaps Alfred would mention to Bruce that he was in dire need of something better than a simple lock. More like a security coded bit of technology with a change in code at least once a week if not more.

He shook his head, not wanting to imagine too much what someone else might get up to in that particular room.

Stopping at a red light he blinked at a small sign pointing to a road hidden past several trees, but there it was nonetheless a path to an adult outlet. He couldn't recall ever having been in one, though he'd heard talk of them from some friends and past girlfriends.

When the red light turned green he moved into the other lane and turned down the not so busy road leading from the main highway and around a long winding path to a building on a hill.

Riddler's words came back to him, about using a toy when he couldn't be with him, as he dismounted his motorcycle and walked up the stairs leading to the front doors of the store.

Walking into the building he was glad there was no one there he knew, or that might recognize him. Hopefully, no one would enter that did or would as he perused the shelves.

He hadn't yet seen the cashier, but he assumed they were in the back as he glanced over the dildo's and felt his face heat up. With a chuckle, he picked one that reminded him the most of the color of Riddler's flesh. 

Finding a basket he placed the toy inside of it and went looking through the shop. Finding the isle of lube he chose seven different bottles, some even flavored. 

It was so strange being inside an adult shop like he was, but far be it from him to deny his libido. Particularly when he couldn't be with the man who had shown him just how much he hadn't really known about himself until the intimate moments he'd spent with him.

He only wished their first time hadn't had to be in a conjugal room, but shrugged, there were plenty of other places they could enjoy each other at. At least once Thursday came around and The Riddler could come to his apartment in Blüdhaven.

Blinking he picked up a blindfold, ball gag, anal plug, vibrators, and prostate massager.

When he felt he had enough to start with, as he needed to budget what he had with him for other stores he went to the front. Placed his items on the counter and rang the bell for the cashier.

His eyes widened when he saw who came out wearing work apron over their day to day clothes.

“Conner?”

He couldn't mistake those sea-foam green eyes anywhere.

“Dick! What...” he glanced down at the counter, “oh, you're checking out, sir?” 

“There's no reason to call me sir, but, you work _here?_”

He watched Conner ring up each item and felt his face heat up as each item was placed into a paper bag.

“I started here a few weeks ago.”

“Why aren't you in Smallville or Metropolis?”

“This is the place I got a job offer first. When summer is over I'll be starting university at Metropolis University.”

Distracting himself from what Conner was ringing up he asked, “Do they know?”

He glanced up. “No. They don't. I know genetically speaking they're my parents, but physiologically I was aged up too swiftly so it's like we're too close in age for that to really be feasible.” He placed the last item in the bag. “Your total comes to sixty seventy-eight.”

Reaching for his wallet in his pocket he pulled out a fifty, a ten, and a one.

“Twenty-two cents is your change,” he handed it to him after placing everything in the cash register.

“Thanks, Conner. So, how old are you considered?”

“Eighteen. Please don't think about how long I've actually been alive. It just complicates everything.”

“I still can't believe you work _here_.”

“I can't believe you're one of my customers. But it is a nice place to work if you want to secretly ogle the ladies or gents that come in. Got to be careful with that though, not everyone is too pleased being flirted with.”

They chuckled.

“Well, I've got to get back on the road. I have a couple more stops to make and then get the keys from my new landlady.”

“Alright. Well, I'll see you around?”

“Sure! When I'm not too busy with work.”

He picked up the paper bag and waved to Conner just as he walked outside the door.

* * *

Dick had stopped at another couple of shops. As he only had so much room in the storage end of the motorcycle he'd only picked up a few jockstraps and speedo's, along with a couple of tight fitting outfits. He'd also stopped to get milk, bread, and deli meat. He decided he'd have to go to a grocery store tomorrow with a list to get actual food but figured that would do for the time being.

He'd be picking up extra's of his work uniform in the morning so that he was always prepared for work. Not to mention his police motorcycle which was different from the personal one he drove that he'd been gifted a week ago tomorrow.

With a shake of his head, he parked in the parking lot of his apartment building, gathered his bags and made his way to the front doors.

Walking inside he went to the office room on the first floor. “Excuse me, I'm Richard John Grayson. I'm supposed to pick up a set of keys.”

They looked up and smiled at him. “Oh! No one said how pretty you were,” they flushed and turned to grab a set of keys hanging on the wall.

He blinked but didn't say anything. Typically he'd flirt back, but his thoughts drifted to The Riddler so he just smiled when they handed him the set of keys, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. If you need any help getting your things into the apartment, please ring for myself or one of the other building managers.”

“I'll keep that in mind, thank you.”

He climbed the stairs, forgoing the elevator to the eighth floor. Walked down the hall and unlocked the room reading 8-D. He chuckled at the way the number and letter looked on the plaque. Pushed open the door and took his items into the apartment.

With the sun setting and every thought interrupted by the memories from earlier during the morning, he shut and locked the door. Put everything away and held in his hand the paper bag with the adult toys he'd purchased at that adult outlet.

He was glad he'd decided to rent an already furnished apartment as he sank down onto the comfortable couch.

Sat the bag on the floor and undid the buckle of his belt.

With a groan as his hard cock strained against the tight material of his jeans, his hand worked its way beneath the waistband of his jeans and the briefs he wore.

Gripping his cock in hand he closed his eyes on a moan as he rubbed his hand up and down his length.

Opening his eyes back up he stood again and divested of all he wore, feeling more and more overheated by the second with them on.

Then he recalled something else The Riddler had said he grabbed his cell out of his pocket and propped it up on the coffee table and turned on the recording.

“Do you know, I already miss you? I've never been so... _needy_,” not with any of the women he'd been within the past, few though they were.

Picking up a package from the paper bag his face flushed as he tore the packaging away from the toy inside it. The dildo he'd chosen and glanced eyes half-lidded at the video camera of his cell. “Not as long or as thick as you,  _Daddy_ , but I need  _something_ .” He shuddered as he recalled how the man had taken him that very day many hours ago.

He next took out a bottle of lube. Popped off the cap and poured some onto his fingers and the dildo itself before closing the cap.

Licking his lips he turned around, his ass toward the phone and glanced over his shoulder his arms on the back of the couch. 

With his lube slicked fingers he reached behind him and brushed his fingertips between his ass cheeks, rubbed them over his hole again and again.

“I wish it were _your_ fingers,” he groaned as he thrust one of his fingers into his ass. Thrust that single finger inside himself again and again. He moaned aloud at the sensation and soon added a second and then a third finger.

Pressing his head down on the forearm of his other arm he didn't hold back every sound. Each loud and needy moan. Every groan of pleasure. Not a single grunt was held back as he impaled himself on his own fingers.

Removing his fingers he glanced over his shoulder again at the still recording device he winked, “I can't wait until you can be here with me,  _Daddy_ , pounding into me with your big delicious cock.”

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and ears, but grinned and grabbed the dildo he held in one hand into his other.

With a shudder of lust-filled need, he reached behind him with the lubed dildo and pressed the cock-head shaped end against his hole. Rubbed it up and down against his entrance.

“Oh! Daddy!” His body shuddered as he pushed the dildo into his ass, inch by inch in quick succession.

Turning around he slid half off the couch, his back just above the swell of his ass cheeks pressed against the couch cushions.

With his legs spread, his feet firmly against the floor he shifted his hips up and grabbed the dildo more firmly.

Lifting one hand above his head he held onto the back of the couch. He moved his body to impale himself on the dildo as he used his hand to thrust it inside himself, over and over, again and again.

Moving his hand from the back of the couch, he flicked his fingertips over one of his nipples and lightly scraped his nails down over his sternum and abs and encircled his hard leaking cock.

With a loud heavy moan and harsh heavy breath, he stroked his cock and aimed the dildo in his other hand to strike over his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, Daddy, I-I'm going to cum. C-can't hold back anymore.” His body shuddered as he quickened the stroke of his hand and continued to thrust the dildo against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Panting for breath he gasped and ropes of cum spurt from his cock onto the coffee table and the floor. Onto his belly and even a spot on his cell where he'd left it just a little bit too close.

Sinking down onto the floor he tilted his head back for but a few brief moments as his chest heaved, rising rapidly up and down until his pulse calmed.

Lifting his head back up he grinned abashed at the still recording cell. “I hope this helps tide  _you_ over till we can be together again, Daddy. This little boy misses you,” he picked up the cell and pressed a kiss to where the recording light flashed then turned it off. He picked up a tissue and used it to clean off the device.

After that,  he sent it to The Riddler's own cell and hoped he was correct that only he and himself would ever get to see a video like the one he'd just made.

“Now, time for clean up,” he sighed and shook his head bemused.

* * *

As the lights of Arkham went out, his brows furrowed as his cellphone, that Miss. Nahlu had allowed him to keep,  for the time being, vibrated.

Lifting the cell up he blinked. Dick had sent something to him.

Placing a set of headphones on he pressed the download button and groaned against his pillow as he chubbed up in his Arkham garb.

He was going to have his hands full with that one, and not just full of his own hard cock as he stroked himself while watching and listening to the naughty video Dick had sent. The younger man had surprised him, which could be quite difficult to manage because he had not at all expected him to make a video or send one so soon.

Lifting his hand he licked his palm and reached under the waistband again to take hold of his hot hard cock and stroked. The motion of his hand growing in speed.

He felt his abdomen muscles tighten as he closed in on his orgasm.

With a grunt, he stroked his cock quicker with both hands after setting the phone down on the bed.

Pursing his lips so that those around him in the hall didn't hear, he came, aiming his seed to land on the floor after tugging his cock out of his pants.

“It's going to be a _long_ week.” But he also believed it would be worth it once he had his hands on Dick, the original little bird, _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. First Day

Riddler, after breakfast that morning sat down in one of the recliners in the finished portion of the new commons room that he was still helping to renovate even when it wasn't an official volunteer day.

It gave him some privacy as he pulled out his cell. 

_ 'Give me a list of your new toys, boy. _ '

He didn't have long to wait for a response and grinned at the contents of the message.

_ 'Daddy I've got... _

_ One dildo. _

_ One vibrating dildo. _

_ Three vibrators. _

_ One anal plug. _

_ One blindfold. _

_ One ball gag. _

_ One prostate massager. _

_ Lots of lube. _

_ Jockstraps, Speedos, and tight outfits.' _

He groaned at the thought of his pretty boy playing with each of those toys and wished he could be there with him. Alas he was not, but that didn't mean there couldn't be some fun had.

_ 'When you go to work Monday, I want you to wear a jockstrap  _ and _ the anal plug. Send me some pictures of you mounting and dismounting your official cop motorcycle. Maybe send me some video too, my boy.'_

The response he got was short but agreeable and he smirked just imaging what Dick would get up to on Monday at work all dressed up in his motorcycle cop outfit.

'_Okay, Daddy. I will._'

* * *

Dick felt his face heat up and fanned himself with his hand. “Way to turn me on _more_.” He shook his head and glanced at the time.

With a sigh he got up and pocketed his cell. The cleaning lady would be in soon so he didn't have the time to play. But he could at least go get some groceries at the local grocery store to fill up his fridge and freezer so he didn't have to go out too much for anything after his shifts were over during the week.

Walking outside he noticed the cleaning lady and waved to her. “Hi.”

“Hello, young man. I hope there's not too much mess in your rooms.”

He flushed as he recalled what he'd gotten up to last night. Although he'd cleaned what he could of any mess he wasn't sure whether or not there was anything he'd missed. “I don't think so? Not much if there is a mess.”

“Hmm, I suppose that is all I can ask. You heading out?”

“I need to pick up some groceries.”

“Well, at least you have a head on your shoulders. Some young men only order out and just have a jar of pickles, moldy cheese, and some peanut-butter in their fridge and cupboards.”

He blinked. “That hardly sounds like a good diet. Worst I've ever heard of.”

“I'd say so. Now, please, be on your way then dearie. I've got work to do.”

He smiled and nodded, “Thank you, ma'am,” and he was off down the stairs, out the door and walking to the grocery store. It wasn't too far so he went on foot.

* * *

The weekend went on by, though it felt as if it dragged on forever thanks to all his new neighbors greeting him and interrupting any conversation he tried to strike up with The Riddler on his cell. It was difficult to even find time to masturbate when someone was constantly knocking at his door.

The women on the floor below kept bringing him dishes. While he thanked them for their hospitality he ignored their overtures. 

Even some of the men who lived on the same floor as him had tried to flirt with him, save those that weren't interested in men. He was thankful for small mercies and wondered if perhaps the novelty of him being new to the area would wear off any time soon.

He was just thankful Monday morning had arrived as he pulled out his gear once he'd dried off from his earlier shower.

With a blush as he recalled what had been asked of him, he pulled out a black jockstrap and pulled that on first. 

Turning on the recorder of his cell, he pulled out of one of the drawers a bottle of lube and opened the package of the black anal plug.

Pouring the lube onto his fingers he groaned as he knelt, ass to the camera, and reached behind himself to rub his fingers over his eager hole.

Thrusting one finger, then a second, and finally a third into himself he moaned aloud and then took hold of the bottle of lube again and poured it onto the anal plug. He smeared it all over and once satisfied with its slipperiness pressed the tapered end against his body's entrance.

With a gasping moan, he pushed it in, right to the hilt where the base settled against his ass.

Next he stood and pulled on a pair of skintight riding breeches he had to wiggle into in order to get on due to their snug fit. Especially when he had a bulge from getting aroused. Thank goodness for jockstraps he chuckled.

Then he pulled on the short-sleeved shirt and over that the leather jacket with police blazoned over each side a breast pocket would have been in other shirts.

He pulled on his calf-length boots, then his gloves. Donning his official motorcycle cop helmet he grabbed a pair of sunglasses as it was sure to be a bright sunny day and left the apartment. 

Picking up his cell he stopped the recording for the time being. Sent that file to The Riddler with a text.

_ 'Getting ready for work, Daddy. _ ' Then exiting the contacts he pocketed his cell inside the leather jacket that had a hidden interior pocket where he also had pen and pad of paper for tickets.

He only had to walk two blocks to the prescient. Each step he took just reminded him that he had an anal plug up his ass. But he hadn't been able to deny The Riddler what he'd asked of him.

Once he reached the prescient he was greeted by the others on their motorcycles.

“Hey Grayson, the chief has your motorcycle ready in the garage. She's waiting for you there. Oh, the motorcycle too.”

“Thanks,” he waved to them and wondered if any of them were corrupt. He'd already learned of the corrupt officers of Gotham that had been apprehended. Only time would tell if there were any problems here.

Walking around to the garage he waved to the chief of police of Blüdhaven.

She walked around the motorcycle and waited for him to near.

“Greetings Officer Grayson. Welcome to your first day on the job.”

“Hello, Chief. Where am I being assigned?”

“As this is your first day and we don't have anyone to partner you with, I'll be sending you to the highway behind one of the billboards. It's by the adult outlet. The place has great cover considering the weeping willows and other trees.”

He blinked. “Okay.”

“I know it may seem like you don't get to do much, but there are still those breaking the speed limit, and underage folk trying to get in or trash the adult store.”

“Is it usually busy?”

“Only around the weekend. The road isn't used _that_ much, but when it is, people assume that they can just zoom on through.”

He nodded. “Okay. Well, I'm more than happy to start there.” He had to start  _somewhere_ .

The chief nodded, “I'll let you get ready to head out. You may have a break in the afternoon for lunch. If you're needed you'll be called on the police radio.”

“Thank you, ma'am.”

She tipped her head to him and turned to leave him.

Which alone, gave him the opportunity to turn on his cell and set it just so that it took pictures every now and then as well as recorded in case anything was missed.

Grabbing onto the bars of his official police motorcycle he lifted a leg over and mounted the magnificent machine.

He could feel the end of the anal plug pressing against the seam of his breeches and felt his face heat up.

Further felt the tapered end press against his prostate and gasped, his body shuddering as his cock hardened further and the bulge of his crotch got larger.

“Ah,” he groaned and then dismounted off of the bike.

Grabbing the cell he took close up pictures as he leaned over the side of the bike. Blinked at the effect of some photos where he could see the detail of the butt plug poking against the breeches and the straps of the jock pressing lines against the skintight breeches.

With a chuckle and heated cheeks and took a few shots of the bulge of his crotch, unable to resist even that small, or not so small, detail.

He changed the position of the cellphone to get different angles of him mounting the bike again and then dismounting until all angles had been covered. Pressing a button he turned off the camera and video capture and sent the file to The Riddler's cellphone.

_ 'I'm heading out. I'll text you during my break, okay?' _

Pocketing his cell he jumped on the motorcycle and headed for the destination given to him by Blüdhavens' chief of police.

He groaned at the feel of the motorcycle underneath him, more in part due to the vibration from the motion as it jostled the anal plug.

It only reminded him that it had been a few days since he'd been with The Riddler. He missed the man's large cock and wished it was already Thursday as his body shook with desire.

Finally arriving at his destination he turned the motorcycle off and kicked the stands on either side and shuddered out an exhale of breath.

He watched cars and trucks go by. Sometimes one at a time, other times in a long line. Thus far the speed reader did not detect anyone going over the speed limit.

It was shaping up to be a pretty boring day, other than the excitement of the anal plug which had him shuddering as he shifted in his seat.

When the hours dragged and it was time for break he rode to the nearest store, the burger joint less than a quarter-mile from the adult store. He ordered just a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and mayo. With it, he had a cold lemonade.

It was all he needed until dinner time anyway. It did leave him with extra time on his hands. Which had him stopping at the adult store to pick up a bottle of lube, an extra video camera, and a vibrating dildo since he'd not brought any from home.

At least the cashier this time wasn't someone he knew as he paid for the toys and left the building.

He returned to the woodlands that were along the road. Keeping back from the pathways he found a spot in the center where he didn't think anyone could see him.

Once again he had his cellphone set to record. The new video camera as well which he placed at a different angle than that of the cellphone.

With his lust and need mounting every second he opened the packaging of the vibrating dildo and took it out. Proceeded to pop open the cap of the lube.

Laying down on the dry mossy ground in front of the motorcycle he managed to pull down the back of his breeches just enough that he could reach the anal plug and pull it out, inch by inch with a groan. His gaze flew to the cellphone that continued to record and he moaned, “Daddy, need your cock so bad.”

Setting the anal plug aside he lifted his shiny polished calf-length boots into the air and grabbed the lube. Poured it onto the dildo he'd just purchased minutes ago.

At least the small clearing he'd found was surrounded by tall trees, evergreens, shrubs, and other bushes. The canopy overhead kept anyone from seeing him below.

Reaching between his legs his body shivered as he pressed the head end of the dildo against his hole. Because he'd been wearing the anal plug he was able to easily thrust the toy in his ass fully until he felt the base.

With a moan, he turned his gaze to the video camera, his pupils blown wide. “I miss you, Riddler, miss your big Daddy cock filling me up.”

He grabbed hold of the remote, waved it at the camera then pressed a button that had him gasping, his body arching and his helmeted head tossed back.

Dropping the remote his fingers curled into the grass, clover, and moss of the ground as his body thrashed and he turned his helmeted head from right to left and right again, over and over.

Moving one hand again to grab the vibrating dildo he cried out in as he took hold of it and pulling it out he thrust it back in, aiming it so that the vibrations were felt against his prostate.

Bucking his hips his eyes fluttered closed then reopened.

“Your cock should be inside me, Daddy, not this toy.”

His body shuddered again and he continued to thrash wishing The Riddler was there with him and could help him get off.

With a half-lidded gaze, he moaned even as his helmeted head thrashed again as he groaned and grunted the next words. “Daddy I need your real, giant meat to plow into me.”

With heavy breath and strangled moans he moved his free hand between his legs and rubbed his palm against the bulge between his thighs.

Bucking his hips at the sensation and thrusting the vibrating dildo inside him at a quicker pace than before his body shuddered long and hard one last time and then unable to hold back and not wanting to he came.

With flushed face he rocked his hips and thrashed upon the ground as he reached orgasm and slowly came down from the euphoric high, but he didn't think it was as wondrous as when he came from Riddler's touch.

Turning off the vibrations, he removed the dildo from his ass and moaned, “I miss you so much, Daddy.”

He took the anal plug that he'd been careful to set in the paper bag and groaned as he placed the tapered end back against his hole.

Thrusting it in, right to the base he shuddered, “Ah!” And then he shifted so that he could wiggle back into his breeches.

“I should have brought a change with me...” but he hadn't planned on doing quite so much.

Looking around he was glad no one was there to witness his debauchery. 

Grabbing the cellphone and video camera he turned off the recorder and sent the files to The Riddler before he got up, placed the paper bag and its contents in the storage unit of the motorcycle and mounted it again. It was a little past time to return to his position and watch the traffic.

* * *

Riddler had to keep leaving the hall to enter a room with no one else in it to view the images and the video Dick kept sending him.

The boy did  _not_ disappoint and went beyond what he'd asked of him.

Of course it left him with a discernible bulge tenting his pants. Which he couldn't do anything about when other patients or the orderlies kept intruding upon his moment of solitude. Which meant he'd have to wait until lights out to really enjoy all that his boy had sent him.

He managed to text him.

_ 'You're turning me on. My cock is hard. I miss you too and can't wait to see you again, boy _ .'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Help Required

Dick wondered if today would be as uninteresting as the day prior once he got back to work the next day in the same locale.

This time he took note of who drove on their own motorcycle past the nearly hidden road.

It appeared Conner was heading into work. Were he not on duty he might have called to him and waved.

But then, turning his head he frowned at the beeping device on his bike. Revving the engine he took off once he spotted the speeding vehicle. One that kept swerving side to side.

“Under the influence,” he muttered. That was all he could think with how poorly they drove.

Turning on the siren of his motorcycle he sped up and followed after the speeding car and whoever had their hands at the wheel.

He blinked as he noticed a little hand waving outside the passenger side window. Could almost hear the crying if not for the wind that the movement of the vehicles created.

With a gasp, he tried to hurry forward. Whoever was driving didn't appear to want to stop and they were nearing a creek, veering off the road.

Remembering Conner was nearby, he called, “Superboy, I need back up, stat.” He couldn't rely on the other police, not when they were so far away and lacked the speed to get there before the inevitable crash.

It took only a few seconds for Superboy to appear and then he watched him grab the back of the car, lift its back wheels off the ground.

Parking his motorcycle he sighed, “Thank you!” He went to the drivers' side, but when he looked in he saw a man asleep at the wheel.

Checking for a pulse he felt it, but it was faint. “He needs to get to the hospital.” He pulled the door open and took the man's foot off the gas pedal.

The little girl cried, “Papa fell asleep!”

“I see. What happened before that?”

“W-we were going for a ride to see Mama at the hospital. I got a baby sister. And then... he shook and his head fell on the wheel.”

Superboy lowered the car back to the ground now that it no longer moved.

“I think he may have had a stroke or seizure, Officer.”

Dick nodded. “Looks that way. Can you get him to the hospital?”

“Yes.”

“Can you also take his daughter?”

“I can't, but I can come back for her.”

“I'll wait. I have to write this up anyway. Thanks for your assistance.”

“No problem. Anything to help, Officer.” He said as he picked up the passed out man and flew him to the emergency room.

“Where is Superboy taking my Papa?”

“To the hospital. He'll be back for you and you'll be with your Mama, Papa, and baby sister soon.”

“Okay,” she pouted and stared down at her hands, still shaken by her ordeal.

Kneeling down once she was out of the car, he asked. “What is your favorite thing in the world to do?”

She smiled up at him. “I like to dance. I'm going to be a ballerina ninja.”

He blinked. “Oh? Is that so?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I'll be a great dancer at the theater and able to kick baddies behinds.”

With a chuckle he smiled, “Well, I'd like to see that one day.”

Just then Superboy returned.

“There's your ride to the hospital to see your parents and sister, little miss ballerina ninja.”

She grinned and waved to him as Superboy lifted her up to take her to her destination.

He finished writing up his police report and called in a tow truck.

At least no one had been terribly hurt and it wasn't a traffic lane that saw a lot of traffic.

Then again, as the hours passed, he was beginning to think differently as cars and trucks passed by. Many of them stopping to look around.

Some spotted him and waved. Even some took a few pictures before heading back onto the road.

He had no idea what that was about but was so thankful when the hours had passed and he was able to return home.

* * *

_ 'Hello, Riddler, Daddy.' _

_ 'Hello, Officer.' _

He chuckled.

_ 'How was your day?' _

'_The same as any other, but better for hearing from you. I heard on the news about an accident you prevented with the help of Superboy?_'

'_Yeah, if he hadn't been nearby I don't think the father and his daughter would have made it with him having had a stroke while driving._'

'_That's horrible but glad all is well. How was your day, other than that?'_

'_Boring. I could only think about you.'_

'_What did you think about, Dick?'_

'_Well, _ that _ and something else._'

'_You do enjoy making fun of your own name, don't you?'_

'_Got to be able to laugh at myself!'_

'_I'm intrigued by what this something else is my missing puzzle piece.'_

_ 'Well, I was thinking, maybe at some point, we could do a little role play _.'

'_Oh? And what kind would that be?_'

'_Well, you could be dressed as a thug, or some member of a gang, and get the drop on a certain Officer._'

'_Do you really need to get me hot and bothered when there's nothing I can do right now about it?_'

'_Sorry, not sorry. I'm aroused right now and these tight breeches really don't help.'_

_ 'Send me a picture, why don't you?' _

With a blink and a chuckle he sat on his couch and spread his legs, took a snap shot of the raging erection pressing against the crotch of his pants. Then with a grin he took a few more shots as he moved his fingers underneath the waistband and grabbed hold of his cock to bring it out from beneath the material of his skintight breeches.

He sent every image to Riddler.

_ 'How about those, Daddy? _'

'_You are such a naughty little boy.'_

_ 'Hmm. For you, Daddy. You going to spank me?' _

'_When I see you again, I think I just may have to._ _Wait for me, one of the orderlies is coming this way.'_

'_Okay._'

Getting an idea he wiggled out of the tight-fitting cop breeches after removing the boots. Proceeded to remove everything including the helmet and walked, nude over to his dresser drawer.

Underneath a false bottom of one of them, he pulled out his final Robin costume that had gotten a bit too tight with his final growth spurt.

He pulled on the red shirt with the R emblem. Donned the black domino mask. Took hold of the green speedo style briefs. Flushed as he recalled his legs were quite bare save for the green ankle high boots, elbow length gloves and yellow cape. Finally he wrapped the black belt with the yellow circle buckle around his waist. Everything was rather tight, but still, fit, just so. Of course, it was not a comfortable fit like his Nightwing suit, but that didn't mean it didn't have its uses.

Returning to the couch he picked up his cellphone and waited for The Riddler to text him again.

_ 'The orderly has gone, boy. Are you still there? _'

'_I'm still here, Daddy_.'

They knew each others names, but it turned him on whenever Riddler called him boy or little boy. More so when he remembered his voice and the way he said it. Thinking of it he shuddered and felt his cock twitch in growing interest.

'_Good. I've sent you some pictures as well now that I've found some privacy and this room does not yet have any security cameras invading privacy._'

He downloaded the images and felt his cheeks heat up and swore he felt as if steam were coming off his ears.

_ 'Holy, do I ever want to taste your big Daddy dick, Daddy.' _

_ 'And I'd let you. Feed you some fine protein _'

Again he felt flushed.

_ 'You're bad, Daddy.' _

'_But you want me anyway, don't you, boy?'_

'_Holy hells, yes, yes I do_.'

He took a full-length selfie then zoomed in on the bulge of his green briefs and sent _those_ pictures off to The Riddler and waited for his response.

'_Nice panties and bulge you've got there, boy wonder. Now send me a picture of your ass, because that will soon belong to me.'_

Really, he didn't know what had possessed him, but he wanted to please The Riddler. To get him as horny as he felt himself, if not more so. If only it were Thursday instead of Tuesday!

He blinked. Only two more days by his calculation.

With a smile he turned onto his knees, jut out his round ass for the camera on his phone. Turned his head and aimed to get a few good angles of his green brief clad ass. All of which he then sent as files to The Riddler.

'_Boy wonder, your ass looks delicious and I can't wait to shove my big cock up your cunt._'

He groaned and leaned his head back on the back of the couch.

_ 'However, you're not allowed to cum. Not once until Thursday when we're together.' _

'_What? Why?'_ He didn't know if he could manage that. Not with how hard he was.

_ 'Abstain as I shall, because it will be the greatest orgasm you'll ever have felt for all you and I both hold back until then. _'

_ 'I'll try if it's for you. _'

'_If you do cum before you're allowed, I have punishments in mind for naughty disobedient boys.'_

'_I'll be a good boy, Daddy._' He sure hoped so. Spanking was one thing, a punishment he didn't even know about was not something he wished to tempt.

_ 'Good. And now, alas, it's time for group therapy. I'll text you later, if not today, then tomorrow. Farewell until then, my boy.' _

_ 'I'll miss you, Daddy _.'

_ 'And I, you, but remember, no orgasms until you and I are together two days from now.' _

'_I won't forget, Daddy._'

With a sigh he stood up and changed out of the Robin costume. Put it back where it was meant to go and decided a cold shower was overdue. It was one way to hold back any potential orgasm. Not that he oft had need of denying himself, or controlling himself in regard to that. But The Riddler, his Daddy Dom, had asked it of him and so he was going to refrain as best he could from cumming.

Once under the cold shower spray he shivered. “How does anyone do _this!?_” He grumbled and thought of downloading some gay porn, or going to the store and renting DVDs. But figured that might be more of a detriment to the plans The Riddler had in store for him once Thursday arrived.

His cock, thankfully, had calmed down and grown soft. How long it would stay that way he had no knowledge as he stepped out, turned off the water, and dried off.

Quickly dressing in dark briefs, blue spandex shorts, white socks, sneakers and a tank-shirt he brushed his still-damp hair and headed outside for a jog in hopes of getting his mind off of The Riddler, and Thursday.

What he didn't expect was to be followed by others walking or jogging on the sidewalk.

Some of them he'd met before as they were in the same apartment as him, some even on the same floor. But he did not at all enjoy being followed.

Stopping in the middle of a park he turned around and asked. “What are you doing?”

One of the women giggled. “Well, I was only admiring your form. The others I think may have been ogling your backside.”

He blinked. “What is wrong with you?”

“Can you blame them? Everyone knows everyone in the few blocks around here and when new meat arrives, they tend to go a bit...”

“Crazy?”

“I guess you could call it that. But don't worry, they're only looking. No one has touched you, have they?”

“No. But listen here, I _am_ taken.”

“Then why aren't they here with you?”

“They currently live in Gotham City and are quite busy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home.” He hoped they would focus their attention on someone else, or even each other.

At least not all of Blüdhaven had proven to be so creepy. He didn't see any of his fellow officers there thankfully.

He took a turn and headed home. At least there they couldn't follow him. But it did seem, as he neared home, he was not the only one that some of the locals had taken to following as if he and others were somehow local celebrities. Well it wasn't Hollywood or anything like that so he supposed they were just bored and needed something or someone to bring them some excitement. Too bad they weren't focused on catching the criminals that sometimes plagued the Blüdhaven itself.

Once inside his apartment, he locked his doors and closed the curtains.

Come Thursday, they'd truly realize he was taken when The Riddler visited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Officer

Wednesday had been much the same as the previous days. No real action to speak of, but he'd also not been able to find a private moment to masturbate and send even more video to The Riddler.

Not when there were people hiking in the area and having picnics in that secluded spot where he'd had his fun back on Monday. Apparently Wednesday and Saturday's he'd learned was when the people had permission from the owners of the land to picnic and hike. Other than that only police officers were allowed to be in the area.

However, now that _Thursday_ had arrived, he had chosen to drive his work motorcycle to pick up The Riddler. He'd left Blüdhaven rather early in the morning so he could get to Arkham Asylum at eight o'clock sharp.

He'd decided to show up in his motorcycle cop uniform just to titillate The Riddler and it was easier to already have his uniform on than to drive back and change.

Walking into the building he stepped up to the reception desk where Miss. Nahlu was going over a sign-in sheet.

He waited for her to look up.

“Oh! Hello.”

“Hello, Miss. Nahlu. You remember me I hope.”

“I do, yes. It took me a moment, but you're Mr. Grayson aren't you?”

He nodded.  


“You look quite nice in your uniform. You're not on duty are you?”

He shook his head. “No. Not today”

She smiled, “Good. Now, you're hosting The Riddler for the next twenty-four hours?”

“I am.”

“He's just finished breakfast I think, so he'll be here shortly. I also think he's changing into some of his non Arkham issued clothes so as to look less conspicuous. Then again, what little he did have isn't really inconspicuous. It'll have to do though as he's not an escaped convict, but someone being given a bit of time outside the confines of the asylum.”

“I understand, Miss. Nahlu.”

“Good. I'll go see if he's ready.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled and stood up to go in search of The Riddler.

Only a few minutes later and Miss. Nahlu turned back around the corner with The Riddler following behind her.

He'd thought he'd be in one of his green and black suits. The man _did_ always seem to be wearing something green with a bit of black – usually in some form of a question mark. How he'd gotten his hands on tight leather pants, a white t-shirt with a diagonal tear from his abdomen to his waist, a leather jacket, a helmet, a pair of black boots and a pair of shades he couldn't say.

All he could do was stare, slack-jawed, closed his mouth and with his face flush with color took the pen Miss. Nahlu held out to him to sign.

Riddler smiled, “Hello, Dick.”

“Hi. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

He noticed then that The Riddler luggage bag and his mind went to what he possibly could be in it. Possibly one of his suits he'd worn during his villainous career. 

It was possible he knew that he was still interested in crime or committing it, but so far he'd not escaped Arkham – which was surprising since he was one of the more intelligent inmates, or patients and had been made many more escapes than some of the others. Not that there wasn't someone else with a greater number of successful escapes.

He believed he could keep an eye on him, and besides as he glanced down he noticed the older man was just as excited as him and worried about what Miss. Nahlu might be thinking of them both.

She however always kept her eyes up to meet their gazes.

“The Riddler, Edward Nigma, needs to be back here in twenty-four hours. Now go on with you, the clock is ticking.” She smiled and watched them head out.

“I have a spare motorcycle you could use.” He had two. An older one that he'd worked on to look like new, the one Harley and Ivy had purchased for him, and his police motorcycle he had brought with him to pick Riddler up.

He got on the motorcycle first.

* * *

Riddler watched Dick, _Officer Grayson_, mount his motorcycle. Those skintight breeches outlined his ass so well and he could tell just what he wore underneath. With a smirk, he got onto the motorcycle behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I'm sure we can enjoy a chase of motorcycles later, but why don't you take me to that clearing you videotapes yourself at before. Then you can investigate the latest '_crime scene_'.” He chuckled.

Of course, after they had their bit of fun, he figured his boy was in need of a spanking for being so naughty and sending all that video footage and pictures. Sure he'd asked for some of them, but he'd sent more and more and he had gotten so hard so often and many times he'd been unable to do anything about it.

* * *

A shiver went down Dick's back at the thought of what the man had planned for the pair of them.

Turning down the highway and then turning onto an off-ramp they headed closer to Blüdhaven. Some distance between Gotham City they entered the limits of Blüdhaven.

He made a left turn and then a winding right till they were on the road which led past the adult outlet.

Stopping at the hidden path blocked by so much foliage he drove his motorcycle to that clearing surrounded by bushes, shrubs, weeping willows and other trees that circled all around. Hiding them from the view of others should anyone chance by.

Ridder got off the motorcycle and pat him on his leg. “I'll be back in a moment, but this will give us both time to  _get into character_ . After all, in your texts you mentioned a thug getting the drop on a certain officer.”

“We're doing that, _now_?”

“We're both certainly dressed for it, don't you think?”

He blinked and glanced from Riddler to himself. “You're right.”

Riddler grinned, “Aren't I  _always_ ?” He turned around and stepped behind a few tall shrubs just out of sight.

He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, or just under it as he didn't want to turn the radio signal on. Not when he was off duty and this was not a real emergency. Then again he'd also disconnected the wire for the time being, just in case.

“I'm at the scene of the crime. I've found the tracks of the runner. I'm in pursuit.”

He could just imagine being told to wait for backup, but no one was actually at the other end.

Taking out a pair of handcuffs and the nightstick he walked around the perimeter of the clearing. He stood in front of the shrubs Riddler, dressed as a thug, had disappeared behind. When he went to part the foliage Riddler jumped down from a low hanging branch on the tree next to the shrubs.

He was pushed to the ground with the momentum of his little jump.

Riddler grabbed hold of the cuffs and snapped one onto the officer's wrists.

Officer Grayson turned onto his back and tried to push the culprit off. The rolled one over the other as he tried to keep him from grabbing his other wrist.

Their strengths were equal at best.

Riddler, however, managed to grab his wrist when he again tried to push him off. He gave a tug on the empty wrist cuff and snapped it closed around the wrist he'd caught in his hand.

He glared up into those smoldering mocking eyes.

“Look who has caught who, _Officer Grayson_. Or maybe... _Officer Gayson_.”

His brows furrowed and despite the handcuffs, he lifted a booted foot and went to shove the heel against him. But Riddler caught him by the ankle.

“Tsk-tsk officer.”

His eyes widened as Riddler tugged him up to his knees and stood looming over him with a smirk on his countenance.

Pulling on the back of his leather jacket and shirt, he was forced to tilt back his head.

Riddler unzipped his leather pants. They fell to his knees. He then pulled his cock out of his black and green jockstrap.

“Open your mouth, and don't bite, or I'll do something far worse to you. Like tie you up and hang you from a tree.”

He wondered where he came up with such outrageous ideas, but tossed the thought aside as he returned to their  _roleplay_ .

Gritting his teeth he glared up at him. “You won't get away with this, thug.” He felt another tug on the back of his jacket.

The thug's hand took hold of his jaw and pressed his fingers into his cheeks forcing his mouth to part.

“Wider, Officer.”

Glaring at the thug he turned his head.

“Maybe I'll use that nightstick on your ass instead of fucking your mouth.”

He turned his head back to its previous position and opened his mouth wider. His eyes flew wide as the man shoved his cock into his mouth and down his throat.

Coughing around his girth, he was thankful when he pulled back so he could take a breath. But then he thrust his cock back down his throat again and again, only for a few short seconds so as to give him room to breathe.

Each time he did it he coughed less and less and then instead of coughing he swallowed around his girth and flushed as it became easier to take him down his throat.

If not for the roles they were playing he would have been bobbing his head up and down the older man's big cock. He, like him, was highly aroused via the tell of precum he tasted on his tongue as the older man thrust in and out of his throat and the feel of his own leaking cockhead.

“You should start sucking, but remember, no biting, or you really won't like what I do to you.”

With a shiver down his back he rolled his tongue around the thug's cock, sucked in his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down as the thug took hold of his helmeted head between his hands and forced the motion.

Above him, Riddler, in the role of a criminal thug, groaned and shot his load down his throat.

“Swallow every drop _Officer_.”

He shuddered at the sound of his voice and felt his cheeks suffuse with heat as he couldn't help cumming himself. Not wanting him to notice, he gulped down every drop of the man's seed as fast as he could. Licked his lips and lapped up any bit left on the older man's cock.

“Was that good, _Officer?_” He pulled his softened cock out of his mouth.

Officer Grayson glared up at him. “No.”

“Still so defiant? When you have no idea if I'll even let you go. Maybe I'll take you to the warehouse and keep you chained to my bed with just enough links that you can get to the bathroom, but nowhere else.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Who knows. Maybe nothing. Maybe there's something wrong with _you_ officer.”

He blinked down at the older man's cock and wondered how in the world he was getting hard again so swiftly.

The thug grabbed him by the elbow and turned him onto his belly.

“Hands and knees, Officer Grayson.”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think, _Officer?”_

“You'll regret this.”

“Oh, I don't think so.” He brushed his hand over his crotch, “Seems _you're_ quite excitable. A whore for thug cock. A slut for a criminals fat cock down your throat.” He snickered. “You must want it bad, need it bad if you get off on being forced to take cock. What a little bitch in heat you are.”

He had to wonder as he flushed why the hell he was getting turned on by the derision he heard in his tone and by the words he used with that tone.

Only he could arouse him like he was with even those words and tone because anyone else would have been locked away before things had gotten even half so far as they had.

“I am _none_ of those things!” Officer Grayson growled even as his upper torso was shoved down onto the ground while his hips were pulled up so his ass was up against the thug's once again hard cock.

“Then why are you _hard, Officer?_”

He gulped. “None of your business!”

Behind him, he heard rustling. Felt the thug take hold of his skintight breeches just over his hole.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“Oh, you'll know very soon, bitch.”

He heard a knife tear into the fabric of his tight breeches. His eyes rounded as he cottoned on to what that meant.

“My, my, you know it was easy to tell you wear a jockstrap under your breeches with how tight they are, Officer. It just further proves the point that you're in need of breeding. Far be it from me to deny your need.”

He shuddered as he felt the man's tongue brush over his hole and thrust against him there.

It was difficult to hold back sound and unable to a few moans passed his lips before he pushed his mouth against his forearm.

The thug's tongue rolled around his entrance, swiped up and down between the cheeks of his ass where he'd cut a slit in the material to be able to do so.

His body, involuntarily rocked, causing him to push his hole harder against that seeking tongue.

“You're lucky I carry lube with me for when I feel like rubbing one off,” the thug chuckled over him and he heard him pop open the lid.

His body shivered as he poured the lube directly onto his hole. “Ahn!”

“You're practically begging for cock. But it's only going to be my cock inside you, Officer. Only a thug, one, in particular, is going to be able to get you off and make you feel so good its the only way you'll be able to cum _Officer Grayson_.”

Riddler was far too good at this roleplay, he hadn't imagined the depths or direction it would take but he groaned at his words and wished he could look back at him.

He moaned, unable to form any words as he felt the thugs' fingers against his hole pushing inside. Two thrust into him again and again. Those fingers scissored within to stretch him out.

“Your pussy is certainly hungry if you could just see how your hole sucks in my fingers.”

“You shouldn't be doing this, thug, this is worse than anything on your rap sheet.”

“Would you actually tell anyone? You might lose your badge. And think of how you'll be viewed as with how the world treats male victims, the old double standard.”

If something like this had ever happened, and wasn't just a role they were playing as with each others consent to do so, he felt he would have told the law or at least some of the older heroes who'd have done something about it. But he didn't want to dwell on any of those what if's.

“I'm not afraid for people to know the truth if it means getting thugs like you off the streets.”

“But as I said, maybe I'll keep you as my captive.” The thug snickered and then added a third finger to thrust in and out of him.

He shuddered as those fingers slid over his prostate and he couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure.

“That's right, _Officer_, you're already turning into my bitch. So hard for me.” He reached around and palmed the front of his cum-wet tight breeches.

Officer Grayson felt as if he were starting to lose. And in some ways he already had. But when those fingers left his ass he whimpered and flushed.

“What was that, Officer?”

“N-nothing?”

“Are you sure?” He brushed his fingers over his hole. Then took hold of his hips.

“W-wait, what are you doing, thug?”

“Oh, I think you know very well what I'm doing. Do you want my cock filling up your needy cunt?”

He almost didn't say a word. “Don't do this, you horrid thug.”

“Ever have a cock up your ass before?”

“No!”

“If you don't want it, say so now, _Officer_.”

He opened his mouth to say he didn't want it, but the words just didn't form at all. Clamping his mouth shut he lowered his head, forehead against the mossy ground.

“_Please_.” He whispered, barely audible.

“What was that, bitch?”

“_Please!_” He spoke a bit louder.

“Please what, _Officer Grayson?_”

“I... I...”

“You _do_ want my cock filling up your cop cunt, don't you?”

He hesitated, groaned, then said defeatedly, “Yes.”

The thug laughed aloud over him and then took hold of the straps of the jockstrap he'd worn that day and tugged on them.

He felt the older man's cock thrust into him, all the way till he felt his balls slapping against his ass.

“Wow, officer, what a sweet tight ass you have, it's going to be my own personal cunt that you're going to give up to me any time I ask you to.”

“Why would I...” he didn't get to finish his question as the man thrust into him again, harder than before. Leaving no qualms in either of their minds that the thug was owning the officer.

His fingers curled into the ground beneath as Riddler, still in the role of the thug thrust into him again, harder and faster, and even deeper than previous. Each motion caused his hands to scrape against the ground, pulling up bits of grass and dirt and tiny, tiny pebbles.

In that clearing both men's breath grew hot and heavy, their heartbeats picked up speed as if they were running a marathon. Their moans and groans, grunts and other sounds of pleasure passed their lips time and time again.

Officer Grayson's body shuddered as he felt his knees rocking back and forth against the cool mossy ground as the thug pulled tighter and quicker on the straps he had in hand. Each tug took him back against the man's cock, which impaled him and he gasped aloud.

“You like this, don't you, bitch?”

He could only moan, unable to speak, as his next thrust and tug on the straps had the thugs hard cock pressing against his prostate hard and fast. Each successive thrust and tug of the straps that brought his ass back for a harder meeting of their bodies hit his prostate.

“You should cum now, Officer. I can feel how close you are, horny bitch.”

He groaned and shuddered as his body neared and fell over the edge of the cliff as he came hard and fast in the front pouch of his jockstrap  _again_ .

The thug continued to tug and pull on the straps he used as reins, thrusting into him hard and deep until he felt the older man's body convulse and sounds of pleasure husky on his voice. It was then that he felt his cum spurting up inside him and leaking around and down his thighs.

Once both were spent of all their seed, the thug pulled his softening cock out of him.

The thug turned him onto his back and smirked down at him.

“You and your cunt belong to me now, _Officer_.”

He cast one last glare up at the thug before relaxing.

“Riddler, can you get me the key?”

“If I can find it. Did you enjoy yourself, Dick?”

His face flushed and he lowered his gaze. “Did you?”

“I think that's obvious, don't you?” He brushed his fingertips through the jizz he'd left in him.

  
  
“I enjoyed  _you,_ Riddler. Although I didn't expect the scene to be quite so...”

“Intense?”

He nodded.

“I didn't frighten you, or hurt you, did I?”

“No, but now we should get back to my place.”

Riddler procured the key to the cuffs. “Well then, let's go shall we?” He asked as he stood up and helped him stand and unlock his wrists from the handcuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Rope Bound

Dick glanced up at Riddler and then at his motorcycle and wished he'd remembered to add some spare clothes to the small storage area. Had he his non-work bike there would have been something in there.

“How am I supposed to get us to my place, like this?” He glanced down at himself, face flushed.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” He turned around and grabbed his bag. Unzipped it and pulled out a trench coat. “It may be a bit long on you, but it _will_ hide how debauched you look.” He zipped the bag back up and handed him the trench coat. 

“Thank you,” he blinked and with Riddlers help, put it on. It reached far below expected but at least it _did_ cover up how messy he was from their tryst in the clearing in which they still stood.

He then got onto the motorcycle. 

Riddler hooked his bag into the storage area then mounted the bike behind Dick. Wrapped his arms around his waist after putting his helmet on.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

His brows furrowed as he heard rustling of leaves overhead to the right, but seeing nothing out of place other than the slight bend of a branch he revved the engine and they took off. Through the leaves of the willow trees and between the shrubs out into traffic.

Making a turn westward from their position they rode toward the building where he rented an apartment close enough to the police station that he only needed to walk a couple of blocks between.

At least he had that day off after those first three long days. Most of the time in which there had been little for him to do other than that one day when he'd needed to call upon the help of a certain friend to save two lives.

He doubted the area would be long without its crime wave and he was determined to be there. However, he hoped that it wasn't going to start that day, not when they had plans.

Once at the building's parking lot he found a place to park the motorcycle he used for work beside his recreational one.

First Riddler got off the motorcycle and picked up his bag.

Next Dick dismounted and took the older man's free hand. “My place is this way.” He led him up the walkway that led to the doors of the apartment building.

Felt eyes upon him as he did so. Turning around he reached up and brushed a kiss over the older man's lips in hopes those onlookers got the message as he reached behind him and opened the door.

Riddler quirked a brow, but followed him inside and up the steps to the floor which housed his own apartment rooms.

Once they reached the door of his place and stepped inside, Dick closed and locked his door.

“I'm going to go change.”

“As shall I,” the man smirked at him and winked.

He gulped as a shiver went through him.

Turning he stepped into his bedroom and took out a different suit. His final Robin costume and with it walked to the bathroom to take off the clothes he'd already worn that day, including the trench coat that had been so very welcome to hide himself from those prying eyes of the locals.

Before donning the red, green, and yellow suit he took a warm washcloth and cleaned himself up and took a towel to quickly dry. 

Once satisfied he pulled on the red top with the black R. Followed by the green speedo like briefs. Tugged on the green footwear. Found the gloves and pulled one on at a time. Grabbed the black domino mask and carefully placed it over and around his eyes. Then he picked up the yellow cape, tossed it backward and hooked it to the top of the Robin suit.

Everything was tight, after all, it had been made for him _before_ his last and final growth spurt and before.

* * *

With a smile he watched Dick walk into another room. Then once the door was closed he placed his bag on the couch. Unzipped it and pulled out his original costume when he'd first decided to try his hand at crime. It hadn't really panned out at all in the way he'd hoped. 

Surprisingly, even to himself, once Miss. Nahlu had taken over Arkham he'd felt less inclined to continue in that vein. Even less so when he realized that one of the other nefarious villains had landed themselves a lover. A lover which was their arch-nemesis, one of the superhero's that continued to foil many a plan.

He'd not expected to gain a lover himself, but once he'd seen Dick at Arkham volunteering to help he had not been able to take his eyes off his delectable ass, nor could he stop touching him. Full-grown and definitely legal for the past couple of years he'd instantly wanted him – already knowing who he was, or had been.

As he thought about all that he divested himself of the leather boots, leather jacket, leather pants, a white torn t-shirt, and undergarment he wore.

From the bag he pulled on the tight green spandex top and bottom of his suit with their black question marks. Then pulled up a pair of very tight black speedo styled briefs. Hooked a purple belt around his waist and a matching domino mask and gloves. Then he pulled out his staff and put it back together in the center as he twisted it. It had been the only way to get it to fit inside the bag which held what he felt was rather important items. Finally, he took out a few lengths of rope from the bag as well.

With a grin he hid the staff behind the couch then proceeded to creep over to the door that led to his prey's bedroom. Then stepped aside and leaned back against the wall, rope in his hands.

When the door swung open and _Robin_ stepped foot outside the room and turned his gaze in the opposite direction he grabbed him by the wrist and pressed his knee against his back as they fell. He made sure not to put full pressure there lest he hurt him, but just enough that the man couldn't get up – not easily.

“Hey!” Robin struggled beneath him and tried to turn around and swing his fist at him.

A fist which he grabbed and tugged over his head along with the other and quickly wrapped the rope around. Placing the first knot there.

“Riddle me this, boy wonder, who has who where they want them?” He chuckled and stood up, lifting him onto his feet. He tied another end of the rope around where he had his wrists bound and glanced up at the ceiling. Where he found a hook holding up a small ceiling lamp.

Robin, however, took a step back and tugged on the rope. “You won't get away with whatever you're up to, Riddler.”

“Really?” He tugged back on the rope which brought Robin closer to him and he took hold of his wrists and lifted them above his head as he stepped onto the couch. Removed the small light and hooked the rope around the hook, tying it tight.

Carefully stepping down from the couch he placed the small light on the coffee table and turned to Robin with a smirk. “Riddle me this, boy wonder, who is the spider and who is the fly?”

* * *

Dick, _Robin_, didn't know what he'd been expecting, but he hadn't thought The Riddler would be quite so swift to take hold of him and tie him up.

He frowned as he glanced up and learned that even the smallest things in one's own home could be used for some nefarious purpose.

Flicking his gaze to The Riddler he frowned, “What do you want?”

The older man chuckled and went over and picked up his staff. Placed the end which was shaped like a question mark under his chin and tipped his head back with the pressure of it.

“Riddle me this, boy, what does any man want when they're sporting a bulge?” He trailed that end of his staff down his neck and chest to tap against the front of his green briefs.

He tried to ignore his body, but, “Holy, Riddler, even this is beyond your usual activity. And you won't get away with it.” He attempted to tug the rope down from where it was hooked. Only for the Riddler to walk around him and lift his free hand to smack his ass.

“Ohf!” He cried out, losing the momentum and only causing the rope to jostle the smallest bit.

“Perhaps this was the wrong place to tie you up.” He undid the knot around the piece of rope that was around the rope of his wrists. 

With his wrists still bound, he lifted his arms and went to shove The Riddler away only for him to sidestep and grab him by the waist and shove him into the bedroom.

“Lucky for _you_ I have more rope.” He heard him smirk against his ear as he tossed him backward onto the bed.

His eyes rounded as The Riddler knelt at the end of the bed, grabbed one leg and tied a length of rope around his ankle and connected the other end to the bedpost. He next did the same with the other.

“There's no escape for you, Boy Wonder.” He stared at him, their eyes locked even through the masks they wore.

He sat up, his wrists while bound still had some motion which he used to try and once again push The Riddler away so he could attempt to undo the bindings.

With a smirk, The Riddler grabbed the rope binding his arms and pushed back until he lay on the bed glaring up at him.

Riddler, using his free hand, brushed the pad of his thumb over Robin's bottom lip. “Riddle me this, when does the Boy Wonder, become a _man_?” His fingertips gliding down from his lips to his throat. 

He gulped and stared into the fiends' eyes. “You... you wouldn't.”

“Oh? Wouldn't I? Answer that little puzzle and win a prize.”

His face flushed brighter crimson as The Riddler's fingers brushed over his chest and then through the material of the top of his suit pinched his left nipple.

He gasped and shivered at the sensation.

“Riddle me this, dear Robin, how much pleasure can you take before you're begging for enemy cock?” He chuckled and lowered his head and nipped along the expanse of his neck below his ear.

He pulled away, “Stop that.”

“No, _boy_. You don't seem to understand fully your predicament.”

Just for a moment, Robin was glad that this was only something they'd agreed on and had not occurred before they'd become lovers. Especially not during his days as Batman's sidekick. He wasn't sure _how_ that would have gone over with any of them.

Still, he felt his cock grow harder and strain against the spandex of his briefs.

  
  
“My, my, Riddle me this, Boy Wonder, why are you so hard your pretty green panties are so stretched?”

His body shuddered as one of The Riddler's gloved hands grasped his cock even through the material of his briefs.

“And it seems, boy, that your cock is starting to leak.” He smirked at him. “I wonder why?”

He shook his head. 

“I think perhaps, you like being bound.”

“No.”

“And you've seen my own bulge and it's turned you on, hasn't it?”

He turned his head without answering him.

Gasped when he felt those fingers lowered to squeeze his balls through the material of his briefs. 

He tried to back away from that touch, but the ropes holding him there made that nigh impossible, just enough slack that he was able to kneel up and pull his wrists from out of his grip.

The Riddler smirked and moved around him till he sat behind him.

He couldn't turn around. Could only glare over his shoulder.

“My, my, Boy Wonder, you do look fierce. But I think you do protest a bit too much.”

Riddler grabbed his ass cheeks and kneaded his fingers there causing a shudder to run through him.

His mouth parted and a moan escaped him.

“Riddle me this, Robin, why does a bird sing alone in spring, but soon hears an answering song?”

“That was _not_ a mating call.” He tried to elbow him, but again The Riddler seemed to expect that too and tugged his arms back down in front of him with one hand while the other continued to massage his ass cheek. Moving from one cheek to the next.

Then those fingers brushed between the cheeks. He felt them through the tight material of his speedo like green briefs.

Two of the man's fingers rubbed and pushed against the material until he felt them against his hole even through the tightness of the briefs he wore.

A gasping, shuddering moan passed his lips. Which he tried to stifle by turning his head and placing his mouth against his shoulder.

“I think you're very much mistaken, Boy Wonder, you're definitely calling for a mate with every sound you make.” He growled against his ear before sucking for a moment on the earlobe.

Riddler's hand moved from his ass and hole and stroked down his thighs, up and down, barely touching his cock or ass.

“You've such fine musculature. Smooth and firm to the touch. I can tell you must work out quite a bit. But then you'd have to to keep in shape to chase down criminals. Yet Riddle me this, do you know what it does to see your ass clad in your tight suit, especially your panties? It's like you're dressed to lure a mate just like a peacock.”

“That's ridiculous Riddler! Now let me go or you'll regret it.” He huffed, face aflame as his cock strained against his briefs and his hole felt as though it twitched with need. His body afire with the flickering fanned flames of desire.

“Are you sure about that, Robin?” The Riddlers hand brushed down his front and underneath the waistband of his briefs. “Don't you want my large cock in your pretty boy pussy?”

He gulped and shook his head. He would not admit to that. It would be like admitting defeat.

The Riddler smirked and then moved back to kneel in front of him. Pulled his legs out from under him and proceeded to shove his shoulders till he was laying on his back again.

His eyes rounded when the man produced one last bit of rope that he tied to the rope around his wrist and then to the headboard.

“Now, do you think you can escape from me, boy?” 

“You'll never get away with this Riddler.”

“There's no one to save you.” He smirked and positioned himself between his legs. Pulled out his cock from the side of his speedo.

With round eyes and blown out pupils he groaned. Bit his lower lip and looked away. “Why are you doing this!? What could you possibly have to gain?”

“My own personal sex slave?”

He glared up at him. “Never.” Although in his head he felt as if he were about to melt at the very idea. But only because this was all just a fantasy they both indulged in, but again The Riddler was making it feel so real and so intense there were moments that he fell so far into the fantasy because of that.

“We shall see, my little puzzle piece.”

The Riddler stood up on the bed. Adjusted the rope around his ankles to give a little more slack. Grabbed him by the legs and lifted them up over his shoulders.

He shuddered as the man carefully peeled back one side of his briefs and he felt the air hit his ass cheek and hole.

“I don't want to destroy these lovely panties of yours, boy. Now, Robin, sing for me like the pretty bird you are.” He positioned the head of his cock against his hole and then thrust down into him. 

“Ah!” He cried out, in pleasure, but tried to inject the outrage that he was sure he was supposed to feel was this something that had never been mutually planned and desired.

The Riddler lifted up and then slammed his cock back down as if drilling into him due to their unique position. His legs up in the air and spread for the older man, the 'villain' with his back and head against the bed.

The position allowed The Riddler to thrust harder, faster, and deep, deep inside him. 

Every time The Riddler moved, whether thrusting forward into him or not he could not help the release of the sounds of pleasure.

“That's right, Boy Wonder, sing for me. I'll be sure to answer every little mating call of yours, Robin.”

He couldn't do anything with his hands and with the way they were positioned he couldn't do much else but take him inside him again and again. Shiver and shudder with every thrust he felt. Moan, groan, and grunt – each sound mingling with the sounds of pleasure The Riddler himself let out in answer.

He gasped, body arching as much as it could when The Riddler then shifted aim and hit his prostate, in quick succession of every hard deep thrust.

Underneath them, the bed jostled. Causing the neighbors downstairs to knock a broom up against their ceiling in some warning or knowledge of their annoyance.

The Riddler snickered even as he sped up rather than slow down or stop.

“Oh, Holy, going to...”

“What's that, Boy Wonder? Going to shoot your load?”

“No!”

“Your body is more honest than your mouth, boy. Now tell the truth.”

“I... I'm going to cum,” he turned his head as heat rushed to his face.

“Then cum, boy, cum for _me.”_

He couldn't stop it and in truth didn't want to as his body convulsed, his muscles tensed and relaxed again and again as he reached orgasm. His cum shooting up and landing on his chest and on The Riddler. Their suits would need special cleaning later when they had time to think.

His hole clenched around Riddler's cock again and again with every spurt. And then he felt the heat of The Riddler's seed spilling hard and fast inside him.

The Riddler as their cocks were both milked for all they had, lowered Robin's legs as he knelt between them. Undid each of the bindings and lay beside him.

“Holy, you sure go all out, don't you?”

The Riddler smirked and brushed his fingers through his hair. “For you? Of course. Plus it is as fun for me as it is for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Sponge

Once they had removed their suits, Dick took Riddler's hand and led him to the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower.

Stepping underneath the spray he sighed at the feel of it pouring down.

Riddler, stepping in behind him wrapped his arms around his waist and brushed his lips against his ear.

Then they each reached for the bottle of body wash and a sponge.

Riddler grinned as he grabbed both a split second before Dick could. “Now I'm going to lather you all up with the soap.” 

He turned to watch him place a bit of body wash upon the cloth and lathered it till there were suds.

Riddler set the bottle down and then grabbed his wrist to tug him closer. The older man lowered his head to brush a kiss over his shoulder. Swiped his tongue down to his nipple. 

Dick's lips parted on a moan.

Then Riddler placed his hand with the sponge on Dick's shoulder and followed the path he'd taken with lips and tongue.

Once Riddler's tongue had traced a line down over his abs, the soapy sponge followed.

“Ahn... oooh,” he shuddered as the older man's tongue flicked along a vein from the base of his cock to the head where his lips engulfed him in saliva wet heat.

Dick had to lean back against the steamed-up wall of the shower, hands gripping a metal handrail that had been a part of the room long before he'd decided to rent the apartment.

He watched with blown-out pupils as Riddler knelt on the floor of the shower swallowing his cock down his throat.

Thinking that he'd had to have learned this from _someone_, he frowned, if only for a moment.

His mouth parted on a keening moan as Riddler's tongue flicked against a rigid vein as he slowly let go of his cock. Groaned as the tip of the older man's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock-head.

When Riddler's mouth lowered to pepper kisses down his thigh, against his knee, and down over his shins, his hand followed, washing him up wherever his mouth, his lips, his teeth had come into contact.

Then the older man stood up again and turned him around.

Dick's hands splayed over the shower wall. His body shuddered in pleasure and a shaky groan of passed his lips as he felt Riddler's teeth scrape against the back of his neck and then felt his tongue roll down along his spine. After he felt the soapy warm sponge retrace where the man had nibbled, nipped, kissed and licked him.

Once the spray of the shower rinsed the soap away, he gasped as the older man's hands grabbed the cheeks of his ass and spread them.

The sponge dropped to the floor of the shower.

Dick's mouth widened as a shaky long drawn out moan left his lips and reverberated as he felt Riddler's tongue swipe from the base of his spine down between his ass cheeks.

Heard Riddler's groan and felt the sound vibrate against his perineum and then his hands curled into fists against the shower wall as that wicked tongue pressed against his hole.

“Ngh. Ah! Oooh!” His body quivered, his hard cock caught between his body and the wall.

Riddler's tongue swirled around his entrance, teasing him in slow strokes up and down the cleft of his ass.

“Please, Daddy!” Dick whimpered with a shaky breath, heart pounding, so loud he swore he could hear it and wondered if Riddler was able to hear it as well.

Then that tongue pushed against his hole, the tip he felt inside for the briefest of moments before Riddler removed his tongue and grazed each ass cheek with his teeth.

With heated flesh and precum dribbling from the head of his cock, he groaned when he felt the sponge – Riddler must have picked it back up – gently brushing over everywhere the older man had come into contact with him in any way.

He gasped when he felt the man's teeth at the back of his knee, scarping lightly there and then just below as his calf began sucking on the skin there before he continued on down to his ankles.

No shower he'd ever had before, on his own even, or with any of the women he'd been with prior to this heated exchange had ever been so erotic.

When the older man stood he took the sponge from him, lathered it up with yet more suds. Reached up and kissed the man who brought him to such heights.

While he was on the verge of begging him to fuck him there and then, he wanted to reciprocate in kind by washing him.

Their tongues brushed. Twisted. Turned. Flicked around inside one man's mouth and then the others. A dance as old – no, _older_ – than the first kiss ever felt upon the lips.

As he kissed Riddler, he swiped the sudsy sponge over his neck and shoulders down to his pectorals. 

Only once the spray of the shower washed away the suds did Dick lower his head to kiss and suck on the older man's skin. Swiped his tongue over each nipple and followed the trail of the sponge each time the water from the shower rinsed away the soap did his teeth or tongue, or lips caress him. 

Yet although he washed him there, he did not touch Riddler's cock save to clean away all they'd done earlier.

When the man turned around to allow him to wash the back of his body he peppered kisses down his back. Squeezed his ass in hands.

“Everywhere on you is so... nngh, good, I just want to touch every part of you, Daddy,” he said between kisses, nips and the swipe of his tongue as he knelt then on the bathtub floor.

Placing the sponge on the side of the tub he turned Riddler around. Both of them cleansed, and both very, very hard.

Gazing up into those heated eyes his body shivered despite the hot water that continued to wash over them.

Wetting his lips he heard Riddler groan. With a grin and a wink he wrapped his lips around the man's large cock. Took several inches into his mouth and slid his tongue along one side and then the other.

With a muffled moan he relaxed his throat and tried as he had before to take the man's cock down his throat. He managed a couple of inches and then brought his head back up before the urge to cough overtook him.

Determined, after a moment of regaining his bearings and remembering to breathe through his nose, he lowered his head again, taking him down his throat. Swallowed around him as saliva built up, making it easier.

Each time however he pulled his head up, quickly lest he find himself gagging.

The older man, Riddler, groaned.

He felt one of his hands in his hair.

Each time he took him down his throat a little bit more, but only for a few moments before lifting his head again and rolling his tongue around the head of Riddler's cock.

“Enough, boy.”

Dick blinked and let go of the man's cock with a small pop sound.

Riddler sank to his knees, “Turn around, little boy.”

He shivered at the terms and the commanding way he spoke. Turning around his back to the other man he shuddered as he felt him grab him by the waist.

“Now, be a good boy and bend over.”

With another groan, he placed his hands on the floor of the tub, over the clear blue bathmat.

He feels one of Riddler's hands on his hip.

Peering over his shoulder he sees him take his long cock in hand and gasps as he feels the head of his cock pressed against his hole.

Turning his head back he presses his forehead against one of his biceps and feels tendrils of pleasure zinging along his nerves.

His eyes shut as he takes in the pleasure of his lover's cock pushing into him, past the ring of muscles. Stretching him more than fingers could.

“Fuck boy, you're so tight.”

“Nngh, you feel _huge_, Daddy.”

“If you say things like too much and I'll cum before either of us are ready, Dick.”

He groaned and pushed back as he felt Riddler thrust forward.

Water trickled down over their bodies, wet and slippery.

His body skids against the floor of the tub as Riddler's hips buck forward, thrusting into him deeper. So deep that the man's balls are snug up against his ass.

“Faster, please, Daddy,” his body trembles with need as heat pools in his loins and he feels as if his blood may boil over.

“Because you asked so pretty, pretty boy,” his voice is like a growl. 

Riddler's motions are quicker than before. His thrusts were hard and fast.

Dick has to grasp the low hand bar and is thankful that whomever had the apartment last had had them installed otherwise he's sure they'd have skidded to the end of the tub he'd have banged his head against the wall with how hard and fast his lover's thrusts were.

Those fingers digging into his hips, he was certain would leave telltale bruises as he gasps out moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure. All which echo in the shower and are then lost to the endless droplets.

When their bodies shift, Riddler shifting his thrusts to aim against Dick's prostate. Dick shifting to better meet him thrust for thrust. 

Each of their pupils dilated with the pleasure wrought by the other they shiver, shake, and shudder their sounds of pleasure mingling in the bathroom before fading out as another wave of ecstasy overtook them.

“Oooh! Ahn. Ngh! P-please, Daddy, let me cum,” Dick pleads, uncertain he can hold it back if denied.

“Yes, boy, cum for Daddy,” The older man's hips snap forward, faster, harder, aimed with purpose.

Together both their bodies tensed as they found release. 

Dick's cock spurt cum onto the bathtub floor as he felt Riddler's seed spilling deep inside him. Only to trail down his thighs as the man pulls out once both of them are spent and heavily breathing.

Sitting upon his knees he feels Riddler's arms wrap around him, the man's head resting on his shoulder, warm breath tickling along his neck.

“You amaze me,” they said in unison. Both pause and then chuckle.

Dick feels those lips against the pulse of his neck.

Riddler stands and helps him rise. They take turns washing each other's hair.

Then Riddler turns off the water and steps out. They help one another towel dry before donning terry cloth robes.

Outside the bathroom, Dick glanced at the time. “I think we should grab a bite to eat, don't you?” He looked to Riddler with a smile.

“We _will_ need sustenance to keep our strength up. As well as water to keep hydrated if we continue in the vein we have been.”

His face heated up and he nodded with a goofy grin. “Yeah. Let's see if there's anything we can make. If you know how to cook?”

“I do.” He takes his hand and they move to the kitchen.

“Steak, baked potatoes, green beans, and baked apple?”

“Sounds good to me,” Dick says as he pulls out the ingredients and pans they'll need.

“At least you have everything we'll need for this meal.”

“Yeah. If I didn't have anything in my fridge, it's like Alfred would know and then he'd lecture me?”

Riddler frowned. “Alfred?”

“You met him, remember? At the renovation?” He asked as he placed the pans on the stove.

Riddler found foil and rinsed off the potatoes. “I do recall. Who is he again?”

“He's the butler of Bruce Wayne, but more like the man's surrogate dad.”

“So, how do you see this Alfred person?”

“Family. I'd say kind of like a father figure, or more like a grandfather figure maybe.”

“I see. It's good to have family, isn't it?”

“Yeah. Not everyone's so lucky to have good family, whether surrogate or blood though.”

They were quiet as they concentrated on cooking the meal at hand so they didn't get too distracted.

Yet neither of them could help send the other heated glances whilst they prepared their meal.

Dick grinned as he turned off stove and oven. “Wait until you see what I'm going to wear next.”

“What?”

“You'll see,” he smiled as they got their plates ready and sat down across each on at the small table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> It is very difficult to concentrate on anything, even writing with construction going on nearby. Someone's adding on to their house. Or maybe redoing their porch, but the hammering is so loud and headache-inducing. Not to mention makes other people I take care of irritable. Can't wait until that's done!
> 
> Tomorrow, the 25th I turn another year older, heh. I didn't realize that date was so close.


	11. Caught and Tamed

Riddler was intrigued by whatever it was that Dick had planned as he took a bite of the prepared meal.

“You're really not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope,” Dick grinned at him before taking a bite off his plate.

Well he knew what his boy had already worn. So perhaps it couldn't be what he'd previously had on that day. Of course that motorcycle cop outfit had been delectable. As well as that barely fitting Robin costume. He tried to imagine all the other possibilities as they ate in companionable silence.

“For once, you've got me stumped, my boy.”

“Good,” Dick winked and took a sip from his cup.

“Of course whatever you wear, or don't wear, you're still gorgeous and I find it difficult to keep my hands to myself.”

Those eyes of the younger man's fluttered.

“We're keeping our hands to ourselves right now.”

“Only because we both need sustenance if we're to continue as we have been. Our activities lead to the need to re-hydrate and gain energy we'll need from our meal. That way we can have fun for hours more without having to worry about anything else.”

Dick's face turned red.

Riddler smirked.

They both finished their plates and drinks. The pair of them cleaned off the table and placed the dishes in the counter dishwasher.

Dick turned and smiled up at him. “I'm going to change,” he reached up and brushed a quick kiss across his lips.

He blinked and watched him walk away. Licked his lips as his gaze zeroed in on Dick's tight round ass. Which his fingers itched to touch, but he could _wait_.

Depending on what the younger man returned in would determine what he decided to change into if there were a need to do so.

Walking to his bags he watched the door to Dick's room from there. The clothing he typically wore as The Riddler was always his favorite. Preferable. It worked with anything that Dick might choose to wear, really. So with that thought in mind, he decided to redress in that and lost the terry cloth robe.

* * *

Dick walked to his wardrobe after shutting the door. Opened up one of the drawers and moved articles of clothing out of the way until he found the fake bottom. Pulled on a latch and lifted it up to reveal his _newest_ superhero suit. It wasn't the one he'd worn as Batman's sidekick for so many years. But a black tight one piece with a blue emblem across the chest that resembled a bird. It was made of skintight material that contoured to every one of his muscles as he wiggled into it.

He pulled on the boots and gauntlets that went with the Nightwing suit. Lifted up the domino mask.

It covered him up, but fit like he wore nothing which he figured was to allow for free range of motion. Perfect for acrobatic feats. Something which had always been useful during a take down of some criminal or another. But they were all still people. Some in need of help beyond what he could provide. Until recently Arkham had not been helpful. Instead of making people better it had only appeared to make them worse.

He'd noticed a decline in escape attempts since Miss. Nahlu had taken over as director. Had worried at the start when she started allowing for day passes, but her way had brought about positive affect. And without her influence, he'd not now be hosting Riddler in his current abode.

Thinking of the man a shiver of anticipation ran up his back to the base of his neck.

Turning around he walked to the closet where he found a full length mirror attached and looked himself over. Lifting a hand he brushed his fingers through his hair. With a grin, he turned and picked up his escrima sticks and placed them on the back of his suit where there was a couple of smallholder over each shoulder blade.

When he walks out of his room he spots The Riddler sitting on the couch watching him.

“Is that your new hero suit?” The older man stands up and walks toward him.

He stills where he stands. “Yes.”

“What is your name?”

“Nightwing.”

Riddler reached out and brushed his hand over his chest where the emblem is. “Still going with the birdlike motif?”

He stops his body from shuddering as Riddler's fingertips brush over a nipple through the material of his suit.

Riddler leans in and whispered against his ear, “I'm going to make you mine, Nightwing.”

He gulped and couldn't quite prevent the small shudder of his body.

“You like the forbidden fruit, don't you?” Riddler's hands reached down between them.

With a gasp, he lifted a hand to cover his mouth to muffle a moan as Riddler palmed his erection which strained against the front of the skintight mixture of spandex and lycra.

He stepped away from him and glowered. “You're mistaken, Riddler.”

“Oh, I don't think so, pretty bird.” Riddler moved closer, his staff suddenly in his hand as he lifted it up from where it leaned against the couch. “I've got your keys, locked you in your apartment, and unless you do everything I say the hostages will not get to go home.”

“Hostages?”

“Members of your family. The butler. Even your mentor, all subdued while asleep.”

“My mentor would never be subdued,” his brows furrowed as he reached behind him for the escrima sticks.

Before he can get them, Riddler leaps forward, then onto the ground. He feels the mans cane at the back of his knees with pressure enough that he stumbles forward.

Riddler places an arm out to catch him even as his hands reach for the ground for balance.

“Tsk. I'm going to have to tame you so you'll love your cage,” Riddler quickly tied his wrists.

“No one wants to be in a cage.”

“Perhaps not, Nightwing, but we shall see.”

He feels The Riddlers hands on his back. Feels a couple of slight weights removed from his shoulder blades.

“These might come in useful,” Riddler chuckles.

He tries to stand despite his wrists being tied. Only for The Riddler to press a knee to the middle of his back.

“Ah-ah Nightwing, there will be no escaping.”

Nightwing is glad none of these situations are real, but wonders why he keeps getting more and more aroused with everything The Riddler does. It's all consensual, even if it's played out as not being so. A perfectly perverted pair, the both of them.

The Riddler undid his wrists only to place them behind him and retie them. Then the man ties one of his ankles up and connects the end of the rope to his wrist. He proceeded to do the same to the other one as well.

“Now you're quite a sight, Nightwing,” Riddler said and pulled out a pocket knife. Flipped the blade in front of him. “Now, I'm going to cut open your suit, boy. Show you who you belong to from this moment onward.”

He tried to break out of the ropes. Even to roll over but it proved a fruitless effort as The Riddler took hold of one of his ankles.

“Stop that, or I might accidentally nick you with the blade.”

Nightwing stilled. 

* * *

Whatever Dick Grayson wore, whatever name he went by, or whomever he thought himself to be, the boy was almost too beautiful to look at.

That he allowed him to dominate him so completely was a marvel to him. And he wasn't about to let the boy escape him. Either in their play or outside of it. 

He wanted to keep him his alone.

Moving his hands with the blade he took hold of Nightwing suit between the hero's ass cheeks and pulled on it. It didn't move far for it was so tight. But he managed to cut a hole in the material. He was careful not to get the boy's skin.

Tossing the piece aside he smirked, “What a lovely sight, Nightwing. Now I'm going to make you my boy.” He reached into his pocket for a small tube of lube.

Nightwing sounded as if he were growling, “No.”

He chuckled as he tried to roll over again and wound up only on his side. The way he'd bound him made it difficult for anyone he thought to even get away.

Then shaking his head he pulled his expression. His lips thinned and his brows arched and put the lube to the side on the floor.

“You know, for being such a naughty bird trying to escape your new master I think you'll need to be punished.”

“I don't think so.” Nightwing managed to cut the rope and free his legs and wrists.

“There was something in those gauntlets wasn't there?” He grabbed Nightwing's wrists and retied them and flipped the young man over onto his back. He pushed his hands above his head and using the broken rope tied him to the hook in the wall. “Seems as though the previous owners might have been into their own fun,” he smirked, “good for me. Not so much for you.”

Underneath his hands, Nightwing bucked and tried to throw him off.

Moving back he knelt between Nightwing's legs which he took in his hands. Lifted him up so that his ass was exposed to his gaze.

He tied a length of rope around Nightwing's ankles. Placed them over his head and down till they were wrapped around his waist and proceeded to tighten the bindings to keep him in place.

Nightwing tried to kick him, but he grabbed him by the thighs and squeezed.

“Untie me, Riddler.”

“No.”

Those lovely eyes glared at him through the mask.

He reached for the lube again. Uncapped it and grabbed an escrima stick.

* * *

Nightwing's eyes widened as he watched The Riddler pour lube onto the weapon. “Wh-what are you doing?”

The man quirked a brow and smirked down at him.

He tried to wrench his legs out of their bindings but all that did was bring The Riddler closer.

“Eager, my boy? You'll have to wait.”

His face heated up. “No. Just let me go.”

“I don't want to let you go. Not now. Not ever.”

“Why are you doing this!?”

“Because you're beautiful. And heroes need to fall down a peg or two. It's not as if they're not breaking the laws themselves despite the reason for doing so.” His hand rubbed up and down the escrima stick.

“This is wrong.” Nightwing shook his head. 

“But it excites you,” The Riddler smirked and placed the palm of one hand against Nightwing's crotch. “I can see your need. I can feel how hard you are.”

His face heated up again and he tried to pull away. He didn't get far, not with the position he found himself in.

The Riddler smirked. Picked up the bottle of lube again and poured it onto his fingers. Fingers which made their way between their bodies after the tube of lube was closed and dropped to the floor.

His head thrown back against the floor he gasped as two of Riddlers fingers pushed into his hole. 

“You're quite hot inside,” the older man smiled smugly down at him as he thrust his fingers again and again inside him.

He could only try and stifle the sounds of pleasure, clamp his mouth shut and turn his head.

“Look at me, Nightwing.” The Riddler's voice had a growly element to it.

Blinking he glanced up at him as he removed his fingers.

Then saw him lift the escrima stick that he'd coated in lube. 

“It's time for your punishment, boy, for denying what your body craves and for trying to escape me.”

He shook his head, eyes wide. 

The Riddler lowered the weapon, which was clearly being misused as something else.

Nightwing tried to pull away, but doing so only pulled The Riddler with him and with his wrists still bound and tied to that sidewall hook he couldn't exactly escape. And no one was there to swoop into the rescue.

“Stay still, boy!”

He gulps and shakes his head, but there's nowhere else he can go and feels the wet slippery end of the escrima stick push against his hole. It's no larger than a couple of fingers as Riddler pushes it into him easily.

“That's it, boy, your cunt wants something inside. Be it fingers, a cock, as long as it's long enough to touch you here,” The Riddler pressed the end of the weapon being used as a sex toy against his prostate with a smirk.

Nightwing's body shuddered and an embarrassing moan escaped him.

“You're such a slut, boy, you'll be begging for my cock in a moment. Because you crave something larger whether or not you've ever had it before.” He thrust the object in and out of him.

“N-not _that_ please.” His face flushed, embarrassed by how The Riddler was using one of his weapons like a sex toy on him. He was even further embarrassed that it turned him on _more_.

“Beg for what you want, pretty boy.”

Closing his eyes he groaned, “Oh...” he shuddered, “please, stop using that and fill my cunt up with your cock.”

The Riddler removed the object and placed his hands under him, gripping his ass. “Look at me, Nightwing.”

He opened his eyes and stared up into the gaze of The Riddler. The look triumphant and arrogant, but he can read behind them a tender promising intent. This was all a game after all that they both indulged in.

“_Please, Riddler_.”

With a groan, Riddler pushed his cock inside him.

Nightwing's body arched and his body shook. “Oh!” He cried out and moaned. His restraints kept him from touching the man or doing anything but enjoy the sensations.

Riddler impaled him with his large cock fast and deep.

“Ah! Hahn!” His body shuddered, shivered and shook, over and over as The Riddler thrust into him, shoved his cock as far and as deep and as hard as was possible.

Nightwings legs tightened around Riddler's waist and held him closer.

Riddler smirked, “You _do_ want this, so badly, you little slut.”

Their movements in synchronicity, The Riddler's thrusts into him hit his prostate several times. Each time harder and with each time Nightwing's body grew hotter, his cock ached more and his muscles tensed.

Before Nightwing can cum or ask anything, The Riddler commands.

“Cum, right now, Nightwing, you whore.”

His body, already on the verge of orgasm, plunges into the inferno. 

Their bodies shudder together as they both cum. Nightwing's jizz trapped in his suit. The Riddler's seed let loose deep within Nightwing's ass.

“You're mine now Nightwing, I've made my claim, my mark inside you. You'll not forget this.”

He knows he won't. “Yours,” he shudders as they both soften.

The Riddler pulls out of him. Undoes his bindings. Stands up and picks him up into his arms and carries him to his bed.

“You're stronger than you look, Riddler.”

“All the better to keep you on your toes, boy.”

He's tossed onto the bed and The Riddler is over him in one fell swoop. Kissing him gently and taking his wrists in his hands and massaging him where the ropes had pressed into his skin.

Nightwing sighed and relaxed into the bed as The Riddler laid at his side and pulled him into an embrace.

“Cuddling, Riddler?”

“You don't like cuddling?”

“I didn't say that.” He was all for cuddles he thought as he rested his head on the man's chest while he felt those fingers brush through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Chase

They'd fallen asleep, he and Dick. But he found himself waking from the light slumber not so long after the noonday hour had passed. Glancing at the clock he determined they'd cuddled and fallen asleep for an hour and a half.

Moving his hand he brushed his fingers through the young man's dark hair. With a press of his lips to his forehead, Dick still in his guise of Nightwing he pulled back away from him and sat upon the edge of the bed. Found paper and pencil on the nightstand.

It had quickly come to his attention that Dick Grayson and everyone of his _aliases_ enjoyed the roleplay they'd indulged in throughout the day thus far. Perhaps they could play out one more scenario even if the sun was still shining overhead outside.

So he wrote a note to begin the game.

_ Officer Grayson, _

_There is a gang of thugs running amok and causing irreparable damage to business establishments and frightening the fine upstanding citizens of Blüdhaven_ _and their children. Some have even been seen carrying weapons – knives, guns, and whatever else they can get their hands on. There has been talk of taking people hostage for money and for a bid for power. And one of them has stolen a USB drive that could effectively destroy the city itself and bring down a reign of terror the likes of which haven't yet been imagined even in the darkest parts of our nightmares._

_ I leave the task of detaining this criminal and regaining the USB drive and returning it to its proper place – to the mayor and if failing that, destroying it. _

He didn't leave a signature. Glanced over the letter and quietly chuckled into his fist before setting it down by the pillow on which Dick – Nightwing – rested his head.

Going out into the living quarters he divested of what he had on. Grabbed his gear from earlier that day and stepped into the bathroom if only to give himself a quick clean up, a brush of his teeth and comb of his hair before pulling on a pair of tight leather pants, a light blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, a black helmet with a green streak on either side, a pair of black boots and a pair of shades. He found a pair of leather riding gloves and glanced into the mirror. He didn't think he was missing anything.

Well perhaps a weapon _other_ than a pocket knife or his usual staff. But a thug riding a motorcycle had no need for the staff. The pocket knife still worked. Guns weren't really his thing even if he'd ever had a need to use one.

With a low whistle he turned, left the bathroom, found a set of keys to one of Dick Grayson's motorcycle's, and picked up his bag in case anything else might be needed. He made sure it wasn't his cop one, because the younger man would need it to look authentic. He also didn't want to ride the one that had a vine-like design on it. It was obvious who'd given the young man that one.

The older motorcycle still had mileage and while it might have had a small dent or two here and there and maybe a few scratches he found it _perfect_ for the scene. A thug couldn't possibly have a bike that had no flaws at all.

Revving the engine once he placed the key in the ignition he chuckled and then pursed his lips into a thin line. It was time to get into character after all.

He'd just drive around the block a few times while _Officer Grayson_ got ready for his assignment.

* * *

Conner had taken a late lunch break when he heard a familiar-sounding motorcycle.

He tilted his head and listened in. His face feeling slightly warm as he remembered _something_ from earlier that day when he'd been quite concerned about his friend. The discovery of course had been a doozy. A discovery that had made it difficult for him to turn away from. Not because of _who_ it was, but the _scene itself_. Once he'd realized that it had just been fun and games for his friend and ally.

Glancing up at the sky he launched himself up into the air. He was on break so maybe he could make certain that his friend was okay. And his current _lover_. Which he hadn't known that particular friend of his was even into men. The guy had always seemed like quite the ladies man, after all.

Spotting the lone motorcyclist circling Richard Graysons' apartment he waited to see what was going on and in no time spotted whom he was looking for and decided he'd follow him; _them_.

* * *

Nightwing stirred awake at the sound of a motorcycle engine. One that had a slight hiccup that he knew all too well.

Sitting up in bed he tossed the blanket away. Blinked when he saw a piece of paper and picked it up to read.

With a chuckle he shook his head. Went to the bathroom to remove his Nightwing persona and wash himself up a bit before changing into his motorcycle cop uniform. Since Riddler, as a thug earlier that day had ruined one of his breeches he had to find another pair to wear. Luckily he did have a couple spare.

He donned himself first in a deep blue jockstrap before pulling on a shirt and leather jacket with his BCPD insignia.

Wiggling into the tight breeches however took longer than he would have liked, but they're rather form-fitting.

His socks, boots, and gloves were placed on next, followed by his motorcycle helmet with its visor.

Finally, he placed a belt on which held his nightstick and other necessities in place.

Picking up the keys to his official work motorcycle, and picked up a change of clothes just in case, then hurried outside and hopped onto it. He placed the key in the ignition and saw _the thug_ circling the building where he lived.

With a grim smile, he lifted his boots and turned the motorcycle in the direction his target had gone.

In pursuit of the _target_ he sped up and in so doing, although it went against the grain of integrity he turned on the siren only once they were on a dirt path that was some distance from the main part of the city.

He followed the _perp_ around a small grove of trees, up and over several man-made miniature hills that had been set there for dirt biking.

_ Officer Grayson _ continued to follow the thug and got closer and closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller.

The man in front of him turned around a corner behind an old dilapidated shed and fallen chicken wire fencing.

Which led to a wider path of old brick beneath cracked up concrete and broken asphalt. Down a bumpy road that had long been abandoned.

The way wasn't smooth and they wove between places where the area wasn't quite so difficult to ride a motorcycle over. A few times there were areas that acted like ramps that sent the motorcycles into the air and they each had to turn the handles in a way that they weren't thrown off and sent sailing through the air.

The path gave way to dirt and gravel, still bumpy but not as dangerous as what lay behind them. With a line of trees in various stages on either side. A straight line and then an abrupt turn to the right.

* * *

Conner, catching sight of the warehouse up ahead had a feeling where the pair were headed.

At least neither had spotted him. Not when he could almost blend into the sky. When he was so high up he had to look like some lone dot, probably a bird. But he could see them from the distance.

Spotting a hole in the warehouse he carefully landed inside on one of the high up support beams running across the ceiling.

He told himself he was just there to make sure they were safe and that the building wasn't going to collapse on them.

It wasn't because he was curious. _It wasn't_.

_ Keep telling yourself _that, he heard as distant as if he were submerged underwater.

* * *

_Officer Grayson_ knew this way there were a couple of warehouses. They could be sighted with a telescope from the window of his apartment.

Not many ever appeared to approach the place and who knew if anyone still owned the place.

And one of those warehouses had a half-open door that _the perp_ he was chasing down rode into. He heard a grind of the wheel, the turn and the engine still running even if there was no _movement._

Then the sound of that other engine turned off. The warehouse inside was dark save in one corner where the roof had a rather large hole in it way up high and through one of the high windows where the glass had shattered some time ago.

Jumping off his own mode of transportation and turning off the engine he lifted his nightstick and flashlight. Reached up to his helmet visor to lift the tinted Plexiglas so he could see better.

“Freeze!” He called out when he saw a shadow moving against the dim lighting of one wall.

His brows furrowed as the shadow continued to move and disappeared.

The officer's body tensed and he turned swift as he could, but not quick enough because his legs were kicked out from underneath him and he had to let go of both flashlight and nightstick as he fell backward.

His hands turned just so to land on the ground and he did a backward flip. Or tried to, but gloved hands grabbed at his calves and pulled him into strong arms.

Hands that had somehow gotten hold of his handcuffs during his fall and attempted backward leap.

Somehow the thug had avoided being kicked when he'd taken hold of him. And now _Officer Grayson_ found one of his wrists cuffed and the other end of the handcuffs snapped around the upper part of the motorcycle's road and track fork just below the handlebars.

“What do you think you're doing!?” He practically growled at the thug.

_ Again it amazed him how into this they both got _.

“Oh, you'll see soon enough _officer_. You chase someone long enough they're bound to think you're _interested_.”

The thug reached for his belt again and found a second set of handcuffs.

Officer Grayson lifted a foot and sent it back, nearly ramming his boot into the man's leg.

The perp stepped aside and grabbed the officer's free hand and cuffed his wrist and then used the other end to cuff underneath the second handlebar of the motorized vehicle.

“You won't be getting away with this, punk.”

“Oh, I don't know about that _Officer Grayson_. You and your police buddies have been giving us trouble, but I've had my eye on you, pretty boy.”

He felt the man's fingers through the leather of his jacket trailing against the back of his neck, down the middle of his back and then lower still.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Whatever I want Officer, whatever I want.”

The thug moved him so that he was half sitting, half laying on the motorcycle. His police issued work vehicle.

He gulped, “You do _not_ want to do this, sir.”

“Oh, but I'm very certain that I do, boy. Before I'm done with you, you're going to be my whore, at my mercy, and you'll just keep coming back for more.”

“That's not how this works.”

The man leaned over him and whispered, “Oh, but it will be.” He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped the blade in front of his gaze.

“And just what do you intend to do with that?” He gritted his teeth and turned his head about ready to bite into the flesh of that hand. Before he could the hand moved and he felt those fingers against his ass.

* * *

Conner gulped as he watched the pair below him, careful to keep from being seen, trying to blend into the shadows. Although keeping to the shadows had never been something he was good at. The shadows, the night, the dark, that all belonged to his friend – whom he was watching with _The Riddler_ in some guise of a street thug – and his friend's mentor. Daylight was more his speed, especially with how well the sun helped one half of his biology.

And damn, his biology, for whatever reason had his cock rock hard right then. He wasn't sure what it was about the scene before his eyes. He couldn't decide who he'd rather be in any similar scenario the thug or the officer. Only that the game those two were playing was hot.

If he didn't think about the who, and instead imagined them as actors on one of those DVD's he oft enjoyed watching, then he didn't feel so _guilty_ when he reached into his jeans and briefs to stroke his cock.

He knew he should stop watching and leave well enough alone, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to his brain, only the burgeoning need that was building as he stroked himself up and down. Flicked his wrist and pumped himself again and again.

He had to bite into his lip to keep any sound from escaping him. The closer he got to orgasm, the harder it was to keep at bay the moan that wanted to pass his lips. But he couldn't allow it. Not when he shouldn't be there. Not when he didn't want to be discovered.

How would he ever look his friend in the face again, he wondered as he closed his eyes, for just a moment and let his body shudder as he came on his hand in his jeans.

* * *

The thug that he was playing chuckled against the officer's ear. “I'm going to cut into your pants right here,” he brushed his fingertips against the center seam down the cleft of _Officer Grayson's_ ass. “Then I'm going to stuff your ass with my cock. But don't worry, I always have lube on hand for an occasion like this. I'm so glad I finally _caught_ you, Officer Grayson. You're much too pretty to be an officer. I think you'd look far better on a bed waiting for your owner to fuck you senseless. Your pretty lips wrapped around a cock. _My _cock.”

He could feel the officer trembling beneath his hands. While Dick might be trembling with desire, Officer Grayson, up against a thug, had to be trembling with unsuppressed rage.

Taking hold of the tight material over his prize he cut the knife through the skintight breeches that the officer had donned.

He smirked and leaned down again, his body over the officers to whisper in his ear. “While a jockstrap offers front protection, it really leaves your backside vulnerable.” He trailed his fingertips between the younger man's ass cheeks.

“You'd better stop, thug.”

“I don't think so. You're not the one in charge here, officer.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube. Tore it open with his teeth and poured it onto his fingers.

Watched as the officer tugged on the cuffs. Tried to get them up and over the handlebars, but he'd made sure they were so tight they _couldn't_.

“No escape for you here, officer. Soon you'll forget all about _that_ job of yours. No one knows about the warehouse anymore and I'm sure it has a basement too. A place I can keep you, pretty boy.”

The officer renewed his struggles.

He watched him try and dismount from how he had him situated on the seat of the motorcycle.

Placing his hand on the middle of his back, he pressed down.

“Please, don't do this,” he heard the huskiness in his tone with just that hint of anxiety that made this feel so very real even when it was just a bit of play between them.

“I think you meant, please, do it, officer,” he whispered against his ear and lightly bite into the officer's earlobe.

He heard the man's breath hitch.

Moving his lubed fingers between _Officer Grayson's _ass cheeks he rubbed the tips over his hole. Brushed over him there again and again.

“Oh! Fuh... if you're going to do it, just fucking do it already!”

“Such a mouth on someone whose supposed to be upholding the law? Tsk, tsk,” he smirked as he pushed two fingers into him past the ring of muscles.

Heard the sharp intake of breath.

Thrusting his fingers in deeper and then out, in and out, in and out, he curled his fingers then against where he knew the prostate was.

With his other hand, he pressed against the perineum below the younger man's balls.

Felt the body shaking and shuddering beneath his touch.

“Tell me, officer, what do you _really_ want?” He asked as he thrust his fingers into him over and over. Added a third and continued to brush them over his prostate.

* * *

_ Officer Grayson _ felt his body tremble. Bit into his lower lip. His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

He licked his lips which felt parched moments ago.

There was something he wanted. _Needed_ . But to give in? He couldn't, could he? Not to the thug. _His target_.

“I'm _not_ a toy,” he growled, “nor your pet!”

“Perhaps not, but you do want this. I can tell, _officer_.”

He tried to move away from that searching hand as the arm wrapped around his front and trailed down his chest to his crotch.

The officer gulped because he was hard. _Very_ much so.

He gasped at the sensation of that hand through the too-tight breeches and the pouch of the jockstrap.

“Let me go,” he shuddered, but not from disgust which only made him all the more determined to escape the thug.

“No.” His target said with nonchalance even as he kept his hand right there while the fingers of his other hand continued to tease his prostate over and over.

It was difficult to keep his heart steady. Its beat grew swifter with every stroke of those fingertips. His breath came in halting gasps and half-formed muffled moans.

His body shook with relief, if only for a few brief moments when those hands and fingers left him. He felt cold and empty without them, but if he'd somehow gotten through to the man, then it was some small victory.

A short lived one it turned out as he heard a zipper being undone and then he felt the pressure of a warm chest against his leather-clad back. The pull of the straps of his jockstrap followed by the feel of a wet tipped cock against his hole.

A half-formed sob, “Stop.”

It didn't stop the perp. No words could. Certainly not _stop_.

He felt the criminal's cock sliding into him with more ease than there should have been. As if his body welcomed the intrusion.

With one final struggle, he tried to pull away from him even as he tugged on the cuffs.

The man tugged on the straps of his jockstrap like reins and pulled him back, causing him to be impaled on that long hard phallus. The man burying himself so deep in him that he could feel his balls against his ass.

His body shuddered as the perp began to move, his pace slow and steady at first. And then building up to a quicker tempo that had him unable to keep the sounds at bay.

Eyes fluttered closed and then reopened as his pupils dilated. His mouth parted and long drawn out moans rose from his lips onto the air.

No one around to hear them. _Or so was their belief_.

_ Officer Grayson's _ muscles tensed as he felt the slap of the older man's balls against his ass, and felt the head of his cock and the ridges of his shaft slam into and brush against his prostate several times over. As if the perp were aiming for that same spot again and again.

“Oh... please...” he shuddered.

“What is it, _officer_?” The smug lust-filled voice of his target whispered against his neck.

“J-j-just let me come.”

“Hmm...”

“Please?”

The perp snapped his hips over and over as if ignoring his pleas. Tugged on the straps so that he couldn't get away from the sensations that plagued him.

“Please, sir, just let me come!”

Instead of giving him the go ahead with words, the thug reached one hand around him and tugged on his cock through the tightness of the breeches he wore and the damn jockstrap that had given him something to control his motions with.

He felt teeth nip into his neck as that cock continued to thrust in and out of his ass.

“So, pretty boy, who do you belong to?”

So _that_ was his plan. And he was too hard and too in need to keep from saying the damnable words.

“Y-you, sir.” He closed his eyes tight and then gasped as that hand tugged on his cock through the materials he wore, harder and quicker.

He felt the man shudder behind him and moaned against his arm as he felt the liquid heat of the man's orgasm release inside him.

His own body shuddered; his release in spurts as his cum soaked through his jockstrap and breeches.

“You're mine now, officer, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon,” the thug growled against his neck.

He felt the perp's cock slip out of him and shivered.

Moments later the handcuffs were unlocked and he was picked up in a pair of strong arms.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Dick?”

“Did you?”

They blinked at each other and both let out low laughs and sank down onto the floor where there was no glass or debris in the way just to hold each other for a moment.

Neither of them noticed the shadow that got smaller and smaller and then disappeared.

* * *

Conner was in so much trouble. He knew he shouldn't have been there. Shouldn't have watched them.

His face felt hot as he carefully left the scene. It looked like he would need to fly home to change before getting back to finish his shift.

However as he looked up his brows furrowed and swore he could not only see the stars above during the day but what looked like some weird motorcycle trailing through the exosphere within close range of the thermosphere.

Surely he thought, he had to be imagining things.

* * *

“I suppose we should get changed and get back to your apartment, Dick.”

“Probably, but in a few more minutes, I don't think I can stand up right now, let alone keep my ride steady.”

With a chuckle, he brushed his fingers through Dick's dark hair. “We should find your helmet. It rolled off around here somewhere.”

“Yeah. Well, could you help me up?”

“Of course,” he stood up and offered his hand to Dick and pulled him up.

“Thanks.” He smiled and then glanced around the ground. “I see it. First, a change of clothes. Then helmet, then we can get back.”

“I'll get your helmet while you change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
For those of you who don't know, I didn't have access to the internet due to my laptop's keyboard not working, so had to take it in for maintenance.


	13. Steam

Once they'd arrived back at Dick's apartment, the pair had quickly stripped and headed for the bathroom. Where upon The Riddler filled the tub with hot water and some sort of mineral that turned the water an opaque white.

Dick stepped into the bath after the older man. They sank down, across from each other. His legs splayed over-top of his lover's and sighed as the warmth of the water soothed every ache.

The Riddler grinned. “Did I work you too hard, boy?”

“Hmmn... I'll say, but it was all enjoyable.”

“Good.” The older man's bare hands stroked over his ankle and up to his calves till they rested at the his knee which caused Dick to shiver. “You know... I've given it some thought.”

Dick blinked. “Oh?” He wasn't sure what he meant, but those hands were distracting as a single thumb circled round and round at the side of his left knee.

“You could call me Eddie, if you liked. I'm sure _you_ know my civilian name with the documents that your mentor must have.”

He quirked a brow. “Thought you didn't care too much for your name?”

“If it's you, I don't think I'd mind... much,” those eyes held his for several long moments even as The Riddlers... _Eddie's_ fingertips slowly traced a pathway up along his his inner thigh until the man's knuckles brushed over the head of his cock.

Dick's quick sharp inhale didn't go unnoticed.

Eddie smirked, “It appears I didn't tire you out enough earlier, Dick, dear boy.”

He felt heat in his face as he lowered his lashes and gave him a cheeky grin, “I'm young yet. Besides you're the one who can't seem to keep their hands to themselves even for a moment.”

“Ah, but you've not stopped me, have you?” The Riddler's... _Eddie's_ hand encircled Dick's cock and stroked him beneath the opaque water that hid parts of their bodies from direct view.

“Why would I?” He asked and wished there were more room in the tub than there was. It wasn't what he'd been used to for years whilst living at Wayne Manor. But one of the tubs from there would have been great... if there weren't a risk of being overheard by Alfred, or the others there.

Still, he shifted away from that tantalizing touch to move onto his knees. The water sloshed as he moved closer to the older man. Placed his knees on either side of Eddie's thighs and chuckled against the man's ear. “I think someone is as excitable as I am... _Daddy_.” He lightly nipped at the man's earlobe before trailing his tongue down over the side of his neck where he sucked upon his flesh until there was a reddened patch that surely would bruise.

Dick felt hands on his back stroking downward. Shuddered as a finger circled his entrance. Rubbed over that spot again and again.

He tilted his head and stared down into the other man's eyes. In them he read desire and emotions he was unsure of, but none of them seemed to be in the least bit bad or calculating – and he knew this man could be rather calculating. He was The Riddler after all. It mad him wonder how so many intelligent individuals turned to crime. He shook the thought off and lowered his head to brush his lips over Eddie's.

Still ready from their earlier sexcapades, Eddie's two fingers slid inside him with ease.

Dick's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened as he moaned against the older man's lips. And Eddie's tongue darted inside to wrap around his tongue. Their tongues rolled around and around each other, side to side, and up and down in the space of his mouth. Then his tongue was lured into Eddie's mouth where the man sucked on his tongue even as he thrust his fingers inside of Dick over and over, faster with each motion.

He couldn't help but to rock against that touch and felt Eddie's cock brush against his balls with every motion.

Opening his eyes he felt his entire body heat up at that _look_ the other man gave him filled with so much _want_.

Ending the kiss he murmured huskily, “I'm getting so close, Daddy.” He impaled himself on the man's fingers even as Eddie thrust them up inside him and he shuddered as they glided over the center of pleasure _there_.

Eddie's hand squeezed his cock and the fingers of his other hand left him.

When he parted his mouth to protest, Eddie kissed him again and again. And spoke between each of his kisses.

“You're going to be a good boy for Daddy and _wait_. You wont cum unless I say so. You can do that for Daddy, can't you, boy?”

Dick groaned but nodded. “Yes.” He didn't _want_ to wait, but he didn't know if he could get him to break his rules. And just his _words_ were making him hot with need.

“Turn around and place your hands on the lisp of the tub.”

Dick blinked then with a nod he stood up. He grabbed hold of Eddie's shoulders for balance and then turned and knelt down in the water once again, his backside to the older man.

He reached for the edge of the tub where he placed both hands. Then heard the sound of the water sloshing yet more. Some managing to splash onto the tiled flooring of the room.

Behind him he felt just how hard Eddie's cock had gotten. Gasped at the feel of the man's fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart and lifting his knees off the bottom of the tub. His head flung back and his eyes fluttered closed once again as a loud moan escaped him when he felt Eddie's tongue breach him. The sound bounced off the walls of the bathroom as he bucked back against the older man. Who chuckled and had Dick's face feeling as red as a tomato.

Every so often he had to readjust his hold on the edge of the tub as he felt like his grip might slip as that tongue rolled around inside him as far as it could move. Felt Eddie begin to flick that wet appendage in and out of him just as his fingers had done not so long ago. 

He whimpered at the loss of Eddie's tongue and sighed when his knees slowly met the bottom of the bathtub again.

“You make Daddy so hard, boy,” the man whispered against his back where he smoothed his tongue over and left a trail of moist kisses. Then when Eddie was flush against him Dick moaned.

“You make me hard too, Daddy. So... _so_ hard.” His grip tightened on the lisp of the bath. 

“What do you want Daddy to do to help with...” One of Eddie's hands moved from his side to slip around and fist his cock, “your...,” he stroked his cock with his hand, “little...,” he nipped at his shoulder as his other hand moved to stroke over his ass, “problem?” Fingertips teased against Dick's hole.

His body was a quivering by the time the last word was whispered against his ear. Whines, whimpers, moans, groans, and grunts had been all he'd been able to say with any coherence. How was he supposed to say _anything_ when he felt as though his brain had melted due to the overload of pleasurable tactile sensation!?

Of course, Eddie had to grow still as a statue. Except for breathing. Dick felt each breath against his ear and neck as the man waited for his response.

It looked like he'd have to find his voice and use his currently uncooperative tongue if he were going to get what he wanted. What his body _craved_. 

He turned his head just enough that their gazes met. He widened them and whimpered, “Please... shove your cock in me, Daddy. Fuck me hard in my...” he flushed at the word that he let loose, “pussy. _Please, _Daddy.”

Dick noticed Eddie's eyes widened and his pupils dilate. Heard the growl-like moan even as the man's hands grabbed hold of him by the hips again and pull him back.

When Eddie pulled Dick back, he pulled him onto his cock and he could do no more than tilt his head back and let out another loud echoing moan. He loved the way the man's cock stretched him from within. And how he could zero in on _that spot_ that felt so good.

“Fuck, boy, you turn me on so much,” Eddie groaned against his ear and kissed along his neck sucking on the flesh there where he left mark after mark. More over his shoulder and shoulder blade.

“Hard, Eddie... give it to me harder, Daddy. Please.”

* * *

Eddie was surprised again and again with Dick. The young man always seemed ready for another round. It was a good thing he kept in shape unlike some of those at Arkham that didn't take advantage of the gyms and other things available to them. If they were aloud out of their white padded cells that was.

Every word made him groan and moan against the young man's warm skin. The taste of him could easily turn to addiction and he was all too willing to fall into that rabbit hole. As long as it was with _him_.

He closed his eyes as he pulled three-quarters out and then thrust back in, hard and fast. Wanting to give him what he'd asked for. What he'd _begged_ him for. If he weren't careful Richard Grayson would realize just how much power he already had over him. And he hadn't thought _anyone_ could have him wrapped around their finger.

The sound of Dick's pleasured moans and just how _loud_ he was had him nipping at the young man's shoulder as he opened his eyes. “I bet your neighbors can hear you.”

“Don't care. None of their business anyway.”

“I _do_ love the sounds you make when I'm balls deep inside your sweet ass, your delicious boy pussy.” He groaned as he felt Dick's hole clench around him at his words.

“And I love the way you fuck me, Daddy.” Dick shuddered underneath him and still held tight to the edge of the bathtub.

He didn't care how much mess they made with the sloshing and splashing of the water as he picked up speed. His cock entering that heated tighteness again and again. His own head bent back and his throat arched as he aimed for his lover's prostate as he felt his own body shudder and his abdominal muscles clench and unclench.

The slapping of his balls against Dick's ass echoed in the room and loud in his ears. It was obscene. And drove him over the pinnacle into a nosedive as he came in Dick.

He reached around and took hold of the young man's hot hard phallus and stroked him in his tight fist.

“Come for Daddy, boy.”

Only a few strokes later and Dick cried out and came all over his hand and into the opaque mineral bath.

Both of them took deep steadying breaths.

Eddie slowly pulled his flaccid penis out of Dick's ass. Then sat back and pulled Dick backwards so that his back was against his chest. “That was beautiful._ You_ were beautiful.”

“It was beautiful,” he nodded and tilted his head back to rest on Eddie's shoulder. “When we get out, what do you think about having a picnic at the beach?”

“There's a beach?” He couldn't recall having seen an ocean or sea nearby. Maybe a river, but one didn't call what was beside those a beach.

“We'd have to go to Gotham... or there's a lake, so not _really_ a beach, but close enough with the sand and water.”

“Which would be more private?” He was curious. He didn't know too much about Blüdhaven when it came to it's tourist traps or it's local attractions.

“That would be the lakeside beach. I mean if we go to Gotham I'm sure you know who'll show up. And who knows how that will go.”

He smirked. “That would be a sight to see though, but I'd like you all to myself for as long as you'll allow it.” Not that he wasn't tempted to just pick him up and flee with him and keep him all to himself. But he didn't think that would win him any favors. But he could imagine it.

“Well, it's best you... follow what Miss. Nahlu says, right?”

He sighed. “Yes.”

“We'll find a way... if... you want me beyond _this_ after you have to return.”

He brushed his fingers through Dick's dark hair. “I can't imagine why I wouldn't want you beyond my stay with you. It's certainly more than I ever thought I'd get from you. In fact I was  _surprised_ that you wanted me at all, or at least to pursue  _this.”_ He'd just have to make sure the younger man continued to want him and whatever it was that was between them. Nurture it and allow it to flourish.

Dick sighed and nodded. Then grabbed the wash cloths and quickly got them both cleaned and stepping out of the tub before the water got too chill.

Both men walked around in nothing, even after they'd towel-dried.

Eddie walked over to the dressers and pulled out a speedo for Dick along with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They didn't need much if they were going to a mock-beach. Then he picked out a pair from his bag and found himself shorts and a t-shirt too. He wished they'd had sandals, but socks and tennis shoes would just have to suffice.

Dick himself had donned an apron to make sandwiches, wraps, salads, and drinks for their outing. And while he didn't have a picnic basket, he had containers that he placed inside of a tote to carry with them.

“Never thought I'd actually see someone in _just_ an apron. Some people don't even use aprons anymore... but I see the merit in them,” he winked at Dick as he removed the apron and set about changing. The way his face turned red for a few moments had been worth it.

“Well, you didn't just get _home_ and we already had that bath. It's not dinner, but it's something.”

“All true.”

They hopped on Dick's personal motorcycle which Eddie drove after Dick had secured the picnic basket and beach towels.

Eddie stopped the motorcycle on the way there as they were passing a glade on the way.

“Why'd you stop, Eddie?”

He whispered, “Someone's over there.” He pointed.

Dick's eyes widened, mouth agape. “Superboy and...,” he shook his head, “that can't be... Lobo... what  _are_ they doing?”

“I think we should just continue on. Nothing to see there. Looks like Superboy has it well under control.” He couldn't stop the chuckle as he started the motorcycle back up.

“Oh. My. Good-golly... that wasn't... was it?”

“Let's not dwell on it. You can ask him whenever you see him again. You're friends with him, aren't you?”

“Kon-El? Yeah... I hope he's okay...”

“Well... I guess we could sit and _watch_. Turn-about is fair-play.”

“What do you mean?” He stared at him with wide blue eyes. Eyes that Eddie, The Riddler, felt as though he could drown in - or at least stare into for what felt like eternity.

He smirked. It seemed Dick had no idea what had happened before. At least once. “I'll tell you...  _later_ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I hope the flow of this one was kept as well as the others... I'm not too sure, but I still like it myself so I hope others do too.
> 
> I am sorry it took so long to update this, but my schedule, for those who don't know yet, is all over the place more-so than before. So I'll update when I'm able to, but as some have pointed out to me (BatFan88, Kagome11, and a few others) life, family, health, rest are important and so I know I can't keep to any regular schedule but I'll try and update when I have time to do so.


End file.
